Warrior s Pilgrimage
by Alcark
Summary: [Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans] Sacrifice everything for the path of the warrior. Our protagonist encounters several characters from the original series in the course of his journey to find the answer of his existence. Discover what took place "behind the scenes". Mysteries, romances, content, drama, adventure and action are present. Side-Story/OC/OTP/Light Reading.
1. Prelude - Chapter 1 Origins

**Author's comments:**

**Greetings and I hope you like the SNK fanfic. Reviews, shares , etc are welcome. I did it with the intention of expressing various philosophies that have come to conclude what I have experienced so far and give a touch of realism to the series, such as the peasant dialect that differs from city dwellers at the beginning. The story has a little of everything, that's life right?**

**Reading it, you will have an idea of what goes through the head of the "weird guy of the classroom". It has been a mystery to many, isn´t it? xD  
**

******I recommend you read it listening to the Original Soundtrack (OST) of the series, to acclimate better. Now, enjoy.**

******Announcement: Some chapters have been rewritten and to be clear, this story will NOT be discontinued (unless the activity becomes very, but very low).**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and all its derivatives are not mine.**

.

.

.

**First Arc**

* * *

_My hands... are covered in blood... why ...?_  
_Head hurts ... I feel heavy, weak, helpless..._  
_Why am I shaking, breathing so hard?_  
_And what´s slides down my face? it´s sweating or is..._  
_It makes me hard to see._  
_Those people ... who are they? trying to tell me something..._  
_But I fail to listen_  
_Are they crying? why they do that? was... because of me?_  
_What is this feeling so nasty? it makes me a knot in the stomach_  
_Stop... please... someone ..._

* * *

...The smell of death around him, while watching that fateful stage. Everything was dark, blood spilled on his face to the point of clouding his view, but what he witnessed was soaked in his psyche before any trace of light subtracted in the medium. In total darkness deaf heard a howl in the distant, followed by a tiny glow that gradually emerged...

The young 10-year woke of a long and confusing dream; Alrik Dalmar was his name, with dark skin, thick lips, short hair, and light brown eyes, slightly bowed. He was born within the walls and was now Eastern District resident on Maria Wall. He lived in a humble log cabin near a river, with his family, a middle-aged mother, his brother, an average farm boy and the family pet, an adult dog.

Life in the outer districts was harder than elsewhere. The population; large , unsustainable development presented regarding the resources that were available in the middle, not primarily because of its scarcity , but to reason that most were exported to the inner cities as pay taxes, permeating famine and rancor in the villagers.

Raised by a dim light coming through the window, removed the short blanket that barely covered below his waist to his feet and rubbed his face with his hands, pulling the cold sweat that covered him.

- (Again that dream...), thought the young man who was tormented by a recurring nightmare, as if it were a curse - (Levi, Erwin, Nanaba... Whose are those names I can not forget...? *Tsk*)

He stood up, ordered his bed and parted the curtains of the single window. It was almost lunch time and should help logging in to casually working alongside the locals. Long howls and sobs of his pet calling for food tensed him even more, but both were inseparable.

-Rik arise and attends to that animal, it has not stopped bothering! I 'm tired! - Was heard.

It was his mother who always saw the animal as a burden, an extra expense, complaining all the time of his presence and threatening expulsion.

The young man had a helpful but carefree behavior, besides denying excess because of their sense of equality. He therefore decided that he should not fully express himself at home. He did not like being involved in a conflict; it would be best fulfill the mandates and support complaints without discussing at all, whether or not well founded.

From a young age he has been interested in knowledge, reading different kinds of books that he hardly obtained, especially those who teach something to implement in his life, such as thinkers and philosophers, which leads him to consider questions of events presented around.

Claims are still heard on his way to meet the animal across the way, where a table made of wood was. On top laid a bowl with few grains, the lunch. He took her hand and poured half on the floor for his pet.

-We have to eat and we are keeping that animal... -said his mother ordering a cabinet.

The guy did nothing but listen while feeding the pet, knelt. Then he passed up the look in that cabinet and managed to realize Vine bottles that were not there before, behind several sacks, surely hidden intentionally, but again, with a submissive attitude, he ignored them.

- (¿For how much should I endure this...?) -he thought as he headed to his room.

In a couple of bites over what was left of his lunch and leaving the vessel side , took his ax, which was hung on the wall without first contemplating his most precious treasure that was right below.

-The family heirloom ... -he said in a low voice with a slight smile on his face.

This, a sword over 30 cm long with respect to cutting edge, black case and a near zero curvature. It was a gift from his older brother, who found it in a small market stall. "A whole seniority" said the salesman

Judging by his form was assumed that it was not made for domestic use, but the child could not find records or data that will relate to its origin or method of use, increasing his curiosity and interest in the arts of combat.

- I will go to the forest, back later - he said carefully, moderating his tone.

He opened the door and heard a close snoring. A child of the same age was asleep near the entrance, with a bottle in his hand, his name was Dace Bardawulf, a friend for 3 years , orphan and rather lazy . Most of the time was starving and depressed as a result of living surrounded by an atmosphere of extreme poverty. So not long in finding a leak, the drinks, although for his age was a mystery how he gets them.

- ¿Why are you here lying on the ground? ¡Stand up! ¡We have to work! Sure my brother and Yen are waiting.

- Just a little while -he muttered, scratching his head.

- (There's no time for this) -Alrik thought.

She snatched the bottle out and poured some remaining content over him.

-But ¿¡what!? * cough * cough * - he quickly got up and shook.

-Come on , it's too late – took his forearm and pulled hard making sure that his friend doesn´t fall, his even dizzy friend.

The two children went through the river that was on the way, they ran through the town in a hurry to get to a nearby forest to the south. After crossing a stream, Alrik forced his view to try to identify a group of citizens gathered among a large oak, before a hill, but the sensitivity to light that had barely allow separate lashes and hereditary myopia worse it. Dace, regaining his composure, managed to distinguish moments later. A young adult named Yen Sitara, sitting on a bole next the Alrik´s older brother, Nadiv, waiting leaning against a pine tree.

-¡Finally came! -expressed the boy with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

The duo approached walking, agitated, sweaty, and then stops and bowed leaning on their knees, catching breath.

- ¿What are you waiting for? In a couple of hours the turn will end... * sniff ** sniff * I smell… Vine? -commented the woman- ¿again?

Don´t look at me -replied Dace with gaze on sideways.

- * Sigh * Go wash your face and come back -said pointing a bucket of water that was beside a stream- Let´s continue -turned toward the forest as she stood.

-That guy... -whispered the boy concerned.

-Do not worry, let him be, his situation will be resolved eventually -clarified with a look at the forest.

- Hehe he has to tell me how to get those drinks -added to lighten the conversation- well ... let's hurry ¿ok?

They moved through a path between discounted and dry shrubs, signs of high human transition, expected, due to the more substantial job of the village focused on the export of timber and craft derived from the same, toward its closest trade route, the Karanese District. These products are received from the annexes and nearby villages at a low price for sale inside the walls, controlling the monetary value at will. The remote villages did not have sufficient resources to carry large amounts of materials to the inner markets; the trading company Reebs was responsible for the task. Therefore, they had no choice but to accede to their demands.

While continuing their way, found a group of lumberjacks. Not to exceed deforestation, villagers decided they would meet before each shift to conclude how much was going to cut , based on the needs of each family, time, current status and amount of forest loggers present, for these reasons we could hardly obtain satisfactory sums, much less if you reached late.

-Excuse me, ¿still need more space for some workers? -Yen asked with polite tone, approaching.

- Oh... good afternoon -said a man of advanced age with severe and scraped voice- I just sent a group to Northwest Forest recently , that was the last place vacated by today, sorry.

Meanwhile, Dace approached the place, passing near the guys that accompanied the old man, without notice him.

-¡Come on, man! See the sky -implying time- I doubt the forest disappears just for cutting a couple of seedlings - Nadiv commented with sarcastically gesture.

- You know the rules, I can not help you. Have a good day.

Dace listened lowering his head in concern, clearly should not return empty-handed , which made Yen notices.

- * Tsk * Look old man -stated with a defiantly character as she came up a few inches from him -We will chop little, ¿you know? -Threatened slightly moving his ax from side to side.

The fearful subject immediately gave in to the request.

-M-miss I think the area near the river is already empty, but please be discreet.

His friends did not bother to appease her, that´s how she was after all.

Then they headed to the northeast area of the forest, near the entrance of the city.

-Now that I realize, ¿where is your ax? – Alrik´s brother questioned.

-¡Eh! Sure I left it in the river... -replied Dace clueless.

-¿How were you going to carve wood? ¿With nails? - Manifested letting out a short laugh- Better take mine, too much walking and expecting pissed me off to work, I´ll go home.

Dace took the ax, which was heavy.

-¿With how well we are economically and you let the job? -Yen scolded with arms crossed.

- Relax, relax... more wood for ya right? -Idly yawned as he took the road back to town.

The group then returned to the road enters the undergrowth. The sky began to turn saffron, not be long before nightfall while the assembly began its work. After several minutes the boys were exhausted, so as Yen mandate, the kids grouted the timber that had been cut and retired to the main trail to wait. They made a pile with the pieces and sat down to admire the beautiful view of the village obtained.

- Hey Dace ... soon we will reach the age to enlist in the armed forces, ¿what will you do?

The issue of the war against the Titans was not discussed very often within the walls, except for the taxes collected for the manufacture of equipment, training, settlement of troops, among others. Citizens were more concerned for his life in the inner than the outer place, the result of 100 years of peace. Some even thought the Titans don´t exist.

At 12 years old, people were allowed to enter the army, from as young, due to the lack of effective. There were various reasons for doing so, money, status, fame, pride or all of them.

-I want a peaceful life, just that. I would not mind to continue this work, or be called coward for not being part of the army -expressed frustrated.

Alrik watched with sympathetic look, understanding what was happening.

-¿Did you ever think that there is something for you in this life apart from cutting down trees? I always wanted to do something big. I always felt that it will. ¡I will not go through with this anymore! - Alrik emphasized, with his eyes shining with determination.

Dace perplexed, did not say a word. Alrik at the other hand began to think about his life so far and in an attempt to find a way, reminded his father.

- You know, my dad was very kind and generous; I would like to be like him someday.

Obedient and helpful, were his qualities, but ¿really he was meant to help others?

- Enter the police will not be bad Rik , serving people is what they do every day.

- Maybe ... but there are two units ¿right?

- Hmm ... the stationary unit and recognition. The last one is focused more on the Titans than citizens.

- If so, I'll join the Military Police, ¿what about you?

- Hehe you convinced me, let us join together to the police, they live better than anybody else I heard -replied enthusiastically, very weird.

Immediately after mentioning those words, bells rang in the village harddly. They managed to distinguish men on horseback riding on the center and sidewalks at full speed of the street, some stopped at the doors of homes and other scattered in alleys. Crowds began to flood the streets from all directions. At that time, appeared agitated Yen from the trees.

-¡Alrik! ¡We must go now!

- B-but what happens?

They said that the Titans came through the Wall Maria from Shiganshina ¡Leave that and go! – said rising tone in despair.

The young man could not believe it ¿Did Maria Wall falls down? ¿Shiganshina´s district invaded? It was impossible for him to think that the walls that protected the humanity for a century have fallen.

-¿A-are you speaking seriously...? -Asked breathlessly while panic grew inside him.

The days of peace had come to the end, that evening, year 845.

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**As you read, Alrik is a character of African descent. Its name "Alrik" means "Noble Leader" (German ) and "Dalmar" means "Versatile" (Africa) later you will realize why I called him in that way . I know that Mikasa is the only Japanese human left and that cities are inspired in Europe because Hajime Isayama said it explicitly, but has not mentioned something that other ethnic groups were eradicated completely, there are only fan's assumptions.**

**I know the story is somewhat slow to start, but so are all with new characters, be patient xD**

**No wonder that the character has been based largely on myself ( BUT, those who know me and read this, DO NOT come to conclusions , it is still a fictional story ) .**

**NEW : Image with some characters . To see it, take the link and add a "." point between " ****i248** " and "photobucket", and another one before "com" at the beginning and finally add **" . " point before "jpg" at the end, (eliminating those spaces that occupy them).**

**i248 photobucket com/albums/gg172/Alcark/Personajescompletaparapublicaringleacutes jpg**

**Finally I leave a video I made of the series:**

**youtube com/watch?v=8DvRXsxMZzk&feature -(add a " . " point before the word "com")**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**_


	2. 1st Arc - Chapter 2 Eastern Pursuit

Year 845

The Titans have invaded human territory

District Shiganshina State: Unknown

Maria Wall has fallen

* * *

The crowd lost control in the village. Many believed in the news that were transmitted by the military to the first. Although others were in doubt, the grotesque wound that these soldiers had on their bodies were admissible as evidence enough that something was wrong.

From the nearby forest, several loggers returned to the city, including Yen holding Alrik vigorously. They were looking for his brother and mother to evacuate. They looked in all directions but the crowd largely made difficult the work. Thinking they could still be at home, searched the way to go as soon as possible in the crowd. They clashed against people fleeing desperately, but Yen was strong enough to pass without major trouble. Approaching the settlement Nadiv and his mother were found in the same direction, loaded with their possessions.

-¿Are you okay? Nadiv asked.

-We're fine, do not worry.

-An officer announced that near the gates of the wall will be safe place and carts heading towards Karanese, we gotta go.

-And ¿where is Cream? Alrik -expressed concerned about his pet.

-¡Ah! ¡I do not know! -said his mother-I left it when we finished picking things up, do not even think to go there.

For a moment, he showed eyes brimming anger as never before and ignoring the mandate, released Yen´s hand and walked toward the cabin, escaping from any view into the crowd.

-¡Alrik!

-That boy… I´ll get him -manifested Yen-¡You go the gates!

-I'm going too! -Exclaimed the mother uneasy.

-No time, ¿Don´t you see all these people? If we are all going it will be worse, let´s wait them all at the gates-replied Nadiv hardly.

The mother, with difficulty, finally agreed and run with evacuees.

Meanwhile, Alrik came home. Howls of lamentation from the back could be heard.

-¡Dace, you return!, I'll take her.

-O-ok… -answered completely scared, returning to the road.

Upon entering, he found several misplaced furniture, drawers opened with its contents scattered on the floor; including clothing and food, as well as bowls, platters, broken windows and forced opened cabinets.

The young man quickly ran to take his pet from the place, avoiding windows and other blocking things.

He found her near the door scratching it; trying to get attention, then he insisted to seek some noose around. He managed to find one that once hung garments, using the ax cut the ends and tied one of them at the neck of the dog making a belt, then ran toward the exit. Turning over the disorder, accidentally trode a thin, rigid object, it was his treasured sword. Stretched his neck of his shirt and put it in with care not to draw it.

-¡Alrik! -was heard in the distance.

-¿Yen? ¿Why are you here?

-¿What are you doing coming back to this site? There is no time; it would be a miracle if carts are still with space -expressed pessimistically.

They joined the evacuating citizens from the main passage, led by horsemen on the flanks.

Finally they reached the exit doors of the district, where a huge disorganized crowd was trying to escape simultaneously; several in their own carriages, others claiming them to the militia and even people pretending to travel the 100 km journey to the Karanese district without any means of transport.

The military assigned carts to transport civilians in the side of the road, with a long line ahead. Waiting, Yen manages to distinguish Nadiv next to be evacuated with his mother, he recognized them and rose his hand to signal that all was well. Consequently addressing a carriage and leaving toward the neighboring district.

Awaiting their turn, they were interrupted by one of the soldiers in charge of the evacuation.

-¡Hey kid! Pets are not allowed in the carriages.

-¿What? ¡I will not leave her here! -Stated the troubled boy.

-The carriages have no space to waste in pets, if you oppose me I´m afraid I will leave you out of the line.

-* Tsk * Come on Rik, let´s find another way out -Yen expressing upset.

After asking several passers for transport; unsuccessfully, a man appeared before them.

-Excuse me, if you seek for transport I can help you –announced smiling charismatically, accommodating materials to make room in the cart.

-Thank you sir.

Without hesitation, they go into the carriage.

-Don´t thank me, ¿Could I know what are your names?

-My name is Yen

-I am Alrik, this is my pet Cream.

-Dace here.

-It seems you are not from around sir -commented seeing no more than merchandise in the cart.

-Hehe, yes, I live in the District Karanese, this has been an unfortunate business journey, by the way, my name is Kollyn Deakin, nice to meet you.

After receiving the signal from the guards, they were free to leave. Alrik, who did not say a word, turned back to see what would possibly be the last time he would see his hometown.

The trip was extensive, as approximately 100 km, to protect themselves within the walls again.

While the adults talked, Dace was trying to calm his friend.

-Rik, ¿are you okay? I see you pale.

-I still can not believe all this is happening... and so fast... I wonder if in fact the Titans have passed through the wall... I do not think so...

-At least you know that your family is ok.

-Yes...

-In addition, a new life is what we wanted ¿right? The closer to the Wall Sina we live, better, and it will be possible if we join the Police.

After a few hours away, only 10 km left to reach the destination.

-¿You heard that Rik? -said -We can stay with him when we get to the District -Yen remarked somewhat relieved.

-I have a vacant cottage next door which can be used while things calm down, no problem with it.

-Thanks… ¿What about Nadiv and Mom?

-We will stay there until we find them. Think there will be a whole mess upon arrival; we will not see them at the first try.

-Well...

-¡Let's take heart! We have a place to sleep now.

Just then a noise was heard gradually increasing in the distance.

-¿W-what is that?

-Maybe an earthquake, do not worry, we won´t feel it here.

The sound increased considerably. Alrik looked outward to figure out what was happening; even the villagers were still worried. The dog started barking in the direction of a forest; that was near the road, until he managed to recognize a huge hand coming out of it, leaning on a tree.

-¿I-is that... a titan? -expressed the young shocked to see one of them for the first time.

In a blink, the Titan showed fully, measuring 15 meters in height, had gray eyes and black hair to the neck, plus a denture that was not covered by lips, showing a permanent grim smile.

The titan stood, staring into nothingness.

For a long second, everything was flooded in a bitter silence, evacuees were perplexed and so the soldiers who accompanied them. It was as if the space progressed very slowly.

After that terrible moment, the atmosphere was filled with chaos, confusion and despair. The Titan fixed his gaze on them and started his career, swinging his arms ridiculously and creepy at the same time.

The soldiers were unable to hold the line in order, so they had to act in conformity to his duty, however, those carrying Roses and Unicorns on their uniforms did not have experience indirect confrontation against Titans, unfortunately only they were present at the time.

They looked at each other in affirmation, took hard grips, coupled to the bearing edges on their waists and drew their weapons.

Fighting a titan in the open field was unthinkable. There were trees nearby that would offer a futile but existing probability of success, but great skill was needed, therefore, they ruled that option, distrusted themselves.

They had two paths to choose. Use some civilians as bait and increase their own chances of survival or attempt to get his attention, risking their lives, to return it to the forest from which it came and kill it there.

Several had been trying to control the population, but later, they ignored them and scurried through the crowd from the main route. Alrik noted and clearly understood the situation, thought only save their lives, they abandoned their duty and who trusted them. These soldiers showed absolutely terrified faces. Following the security felt by being among the people, they chose a third option, leave citizens die without even trying to fight.

The titan moved to the main road, it stopped and began to run over, crushing evacuees and military alike. An unusual and unpredictable behavior, these were called eccentric.

There were a few kilometers to the District Karanese and the titan was rapidly approaching the Kollyn´s carriage, it would reach it before except that sometimes the giant stopped to catch and devour civilians randomly.

Common horses differed in large-scale the military one, these could keep up and even surpass the speed of the titans. It would have been a blessing to have one like that in such a situation.

-¡Hold on! We approached to the village outside the District; the obstacles will give us enough time to cross to the next area.

-¿Do you think in Karanese District have been aware of the invasion? -expressed aloud.

-Even though the distance between the two districts and Shiganshina is similar, is likely to have prioritized heralds in the arrival of the message to Karanese, after all, it stands out above the others, commercially speaking.

The creature was increasing his speed as it stared at the cart, directly to Alrik. Their eyes met for a moment, that fact revived the cause of human confinement forgotten for a century, and took the soul of the boy, the terror. This did nothing but embrace his pet and close the eyes, hoping that all was over soon.

The cart managed to reach the village, and only crossing it left.

His horse began to move slowly, had been a long journey without a decay moment, but now it reached its limit, while titan´s energy was the same as at the beginning.

The giant bent and stretched his arm to catch them. A meter hand between his cart, when suddenly fell to the ground. One of his Achilles tendons was cut. The loud sound of his fall surprised Alrik, who separating his eyelids, managed to see shadows flying above the creature, like crows stalking its prey, and suddenly one of them moved to the nape. After that, the Titan did not move anymore; laid on the floor emanating smoke from his body hiding the stage, the unbearable stench of it caused nauseas for the boy.

-¿An ambush? –the woman expressed great relief.

-¡Well, let´s go in!

A large influx of refugees entered Karanese District smoothly, there would be a traffic jam, but due to the considerable reduction of people coming to the site, the situation was dissimilar.

Without much space, the carriage entered and swerved to the right, moved behind some houses to stop at one of them. They should be cautious in case a desperate refugee would sneak in and steal their belongings.

The number of refugees present far exceeded that of other districts. The breakdown of the maximum load of resources was made quite clear, prompting the government to take measures to resolve the crisis; including the "Reconquest".

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions****:**

**Greetings****again****and I hope ****you liked ****the chapter. ****Reviews,****shares****, ****etc****are welcome.****The plot is ****somewhat slow ****to start ****as ****any introduction ****either ****books or ****movies, but ****will normalize ****soon. ****This was the ****second chapter****, ****the first titan´s appearance. ****In the next chapter****, ****the first known characters ****appear****!**

**I have ****referred to ****encompass ****the entire series ****of ****manga ****until now****; of course, the events ****are different,****as ****I have shown ****in these ****caps****.  
**

**Names:**

**-****Dace ****means "****For ****nobility****!" ****and ****Bardawulf ****"Ax****Lobo"****, ****of English origin.**

**-Yen ****means "****Confidence" ****of Vietnamese origins ****and ****Sitara ****"****Visionary" ****from India****.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. 1st Arc - Chapter 3 The Outsiders

A few days later several Military Policemen came from the Wall Sina and began to organize and attract the masses to make an important statement. Meanwhile, Alrik and his friends settled in the home of Deakins.

-We have not stopped going back and forth, here and there... -Yen complained exhausted.  
-Sorry to ask you to do mandates, the situation is difficult with the number of refugees here, if we don´t act before them, we wouldn´t eat –Kollyn expressed.  
-Do not mind me, just as it is the least we can do for leave us to stay in the cabin next door -expressed sympathetically-¿right Alrik?

The boy and his friend had not spoken since the dreaded event for which they passed.

-When things settle down we'll go find your family, they should be fine, do not worry about that, now... ¡help me with these bags!  
-¡Dad, Dad!  
-My dear, we're back –was heard someone coming.

They were Kollyn fiancée, Jasmine and her son Sein.

-I told you I would make the orders; do not strain yourself over -expressing the worried man.  
-Calm down my love, I am only pregnant, not sick.  
-¡Daddy we saw many people in a while!  
-¡Ah! True, we heard that grown-up refugees should be in the place in an hour.  
-¿Really? ¿Why? -Yen questioned.  
-I do not know, but according to officials, is mandatory.  
-... Okay, I'll go. I hope it will be fast because there is much to do here.

The time came and the woman attending was present in the square just in time for the announcement. After a few hours, came back with a thoughtful expression.

-Yen ¿Are you okay? What happened?  
-¿Trost? I can not believe it... – muttered- We have been sent to the harvest fields near District Trost, ¡against our will! -expressed frustrated.  
-¿Are you serious?

What hurt most was in his heart to leave the young alone.

-* Tsk *, they asked us to leave immediately.  
-Hmm... I'll help you with your things -man generously offered.

Then the young woman came to Alrik, who was puzzled.

-Rik... I promise that I will return, we gonna find your family together ¿ok? -Expressed with a slight smile.  
-Y-yen... –tears came from his eyes- ¡I-I'll go with you!  
-It is not possible; they are controlling the flow of migrants thoroughly by the crisis. Do not cry, remember that we've been through a lot, we can handle this too.  
-Here's Yen -handed a backpack with food and clean clothing.  
-Thank you...  
-Thanks to you, for everything.

She grabbed the bag, went to the door and never looking back...

-Beware.  
-We will, do not worry.  
-See you, then...

The image of her friend retiring and memories together were all that was left of it.  
There was a significant decline in the adult population in different communities, leaving behind a substantial number of young people who were in their care. Many were sent to farms to do work in harvesting and planting, others died of starvation or disease. Everything happened while waiting for the day where they would enlist in the army, hoping to improve their quality of life.

/Trost District Area/ Northern Harvest Fields

-* cough ** cough *...  
-Sir, are you okay?  
-I'm fine, it's just a cold. ¿All set to work today? It seems to be a good day. There will be a beautiful view from the harvest fields. Seize before Winter comes.

-¡Yes!

Despite what happened in the past, Alrik went ahead and turned to help Kollyn´s family in the duties of daily life, without losing hope of finding Yen and his own family safely.  
They headed towards the plot next to many other farmers engaged in the work.

-I will bring some tools, I will return soon *cough* *cough*.  
-Well, I will continue near this spot.

The man went downhill while Alrik, away, went to the harvest, going from one place to another without rest. He carried a basket on his back under the intense sun of that day.

-Forced to work in the field... supposedly our lives were going to improve here in Rose.  
-They will improve Dace. You just have to be patient.  
-We have waited long. The only thing that changed was moving from collecting wood to collect fruits.  
-Stop complaining, it's not our choice – the young turned to watch some young pigeons flying over the sky- …¿Is this all that life has to offer?...  
-* Tsk * I better get back home...

A kid standing nearby watched him little confused, and for some reason decided to approach. Blond hair, blue eyes, thin, appeared to be quite innocent.

-Excuse me, ¿Are you also from here?

Alrik, surprised, turned to him quickly and then back to look at the crops collected. He was not very talkative, nor with others, was much less with kids of his own age, so dialogue was not his best talent, so at the beginning merely responded shortly.

-No, actually I live in Karanese territory.  
-Not so far. My name is Armin Arlert, ¿what's yours?  
-Alrik Dalmar…  
-Nice to meet you, ¿why do not you come to collect with us?  
-I´m waiting for someone… -commented.

-We are very near, also there´s not too much left to harvest here, ¿what do you think?  
-...Well.

They walked to the edge of a basin where two other children were working. One had brown hair to the nape and big green eyes, the girl of the same height, with dark gray eyes and long hair, had a very calm expression.

-Hey guys, I met someone, his name is Alrik.  
-You may also call me Rik, it's a pleasure.  
-You don´t need to be formally -stated the young man with a menacing look- I am Eren, she is my sister Mikasa.

The girl looked at him for a moment and then continued harvesting.

-Eren, get focus or we will not get enough for dinner, you too Armin.  
-Mikasa don´t be so insensitive, he 's still here... -Armin commented peacefully.

-No problem, by the way, ¿where are you from? –told taking confidence.  
-Shiganshina, we lived there until we moved to the District Trost in evacuation.  
-So... ¿Were you there at the time of the invasion? -questioned with extreme curiosity.  
-Yes we were.  
-In the Eastern District we were evacuated without elaborating. We found a Titan on the road but nothing else –said- Could I ask ¿W-What happened there?

The events were counted in detail while mobilizing through agricultural lands ¿A titan exceeded the walls? It sounded like a bad joke, however, was mentioned so seriously that was impossible to ignore. Their fearful faces did not lie.

-It's incredible... -expressed amazement.  
-We do not know what they want from us, b-but... -began to frown and compressed teeth- I´m not going to rest until I kill each and every one of them! ¡I will not have mercy!  
-Eren... –the girl rested her hand on the shoulder of the kid.  
-No need to know their cause to annihilate them, they have done enough atrocities against us as to doubt that.  
-Alrik you´re right, but maybe we can have some advantage in this war if we get more information about them; origin, reasons and even some other weakness would be of great help.  
-I suppose so, Armin.

They continued talking for several hours while working the land. It was beginning to sunset with no sign of the return of Kollyn. It was time to leave; therefore the kids would deliver its contribution to the respective landowners to withdraw their pay for the day job. The land cultivation was extensive and separated into different areas, so they had to hurry.  
-It was nice to meet you Alrik, maybe our last day on this site, they sent us to the fields of Southern Trost.  
-In that case, I hope we meet again.  
-¡Hey Armin! ¡Hurry! -Eren and Mikasa were waiting on the road.  
-Well, ¡see you then! -expressed with a big smile turning to his friends- ¡Hey guys! Wait for me...!

The mobilization of outsiders to balance the resources required, along with the increase in the agricultural sector, were not enough to solve the food crisis. However, the government used its last card, "The Reconquest´s mission of the Wall Maria", territory recently lost to the Titans.  
Shortly before executing the mission, a police officer visited the home of the Deakins with a message. They sent most adult refugees to participate in the offense. With a list of names in hand, stated that it would be included Yen Sitara. The residents concerned could do nothing but wait with optimism.

Days passed with no sign of the return of Yen. Subsequently, the failure of the mission was trumpeted in the media; exposed so that attenuate the criterion and doubts about its resultsand the real reasons that why it had been executed first. Sacrifices results improved supply to some extent, without eradicating the crisis completely, so the planting and harvesting continued processing.

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

Now begins life in the camp! We will see many more characters from the original series from this point, so maybe I´ll change the style of dialogue a little (to identify them more easily).

**Also I´ll add that English is not my native language, if there is any spelling mistake let me know please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Names:

-Kollyn means "Victory of the people" from Scotland, Deakin means "Servant" of English origins.

-Yasmin means "Flower" Arabic origin and Sein means "Innocent", from Spain.

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. 1st Arc - Chapter 4 New Comrades

Assigned and registered in the camp barracks, their lives as members of Troop # 104 recruits had begun that afternoon.

After the initiation, the young cadets were instructed about the rules at dinner; curfew at 9, not wandering in the barracks of the soldiers of opposite sex, every meal hours, and also general and basic guidelines.  
At the end, all retired to their respective rooms. Alrik walked through the halls of the rooms in search of that was assigned to him.

-Room #12..., 12... Here it is.

A little wooden room with two bunks, was not empty, a couple of guys talking were present. One of them, tall, silver eyes as his hair, was looking out the only window in the room. The other, short hair, blonde, amber eyes and thick eyebrows was lying on one of the beds with hands clasped behind his head.

-... Greetings, I have been assigned to this room.  
-Ah hello, come in. Choose where you want to sleep.

The young man, removing the bag he was carrying on his shoulder, sat on the bottom bunk of the cabin next to the young, preparing to unpack.

-The mattresses are somewhat rough, right? Commented sleepily -My name is Thomas Wagner, is a pleasure.  
- Milius Zermusky -replied the other one.  
- I'm Alrik Dalmar, but you can call me Rik.  
-It is not usual to see people like you around here -Milius commented in reference to his appearance- no offense. Where do you come from?  
-From a small village in the Eastern District, on the Wall Mary.  
-Really? How was concerned that district in the invasion? -Thomas awoke curiosity.  
-Not much compared to what I heard about other places. We evacuated Karanese, persecuted by a Titan.  
-You saw a titan? How was it?  
-I... can not remember... - began to fret about the terrible experience the ambiguously reminded.  
-Let him Thomas, it is not something that you´d like to remember -Milius intervened.  
-... Sorry.  
-We come from Trost. As it concerns the invasion, only news and refugees arrived there.  
-And you, why you decided to enlist in the armed forces? Alrik asked.  
-We both want to be part of the stationary troops of Wall Rose -Milius replied.  
-Even better if we can join the Military Police, though unlikely, only the top 10 may join them as officials say -added Thomas.  
-Then I must strive -expressed enthusiastically- I´ll join the Police to...

Suddenly they were interrupted by the entrance of a young girl to the room.

-* pant ** pant * Just in time -said agitated.  
The guys just looked at her confused, however, one watched fascinated. Short with bulky black hair and large gray eyes. Then, the boy asked:

-Um... hello, sorry but... ¿who are you? -Thomas questioned.  
-* Huff ** Huff * in time for curfew -expressed leaning against the closed door, catching his breath.

-Ah hello! My name is Mina Carolina -presented lowering down her torso as a sign of respect.  
-You know you should not be here right? -Milius said.  
-Eh! Why?!  
-These are the barracks of the boys, can not get girls, Alrik said.  
-Eeeek! Are you serious?!

* Ka-thump* *Ka-thump *

-Shh! Lower your voice -Milius said- someone comes -murmured.

* Ka-thump* *Ka-thump *...

The footsteps stopped outside the door.

-Fast! Get to sleep…! -Rik extinguished the few candles that lit the room.  
-Hey! Eh…! -The girl turned her gaze looking for a place to hide.

No time to climb to the upper bed, so she jumped on the bed of Thomas.

-H-Hey! -Immediately their faces flushed.  
-Come on! cover me !  
-O-ok!  
-( Where can I hide?) –Millius thought concerned- Alrik make me some space! -said pushing him aside.  
-What are you doing? If we get discovered at least want them not to think we´re weirdos ! Go under the bed! -Alrik replied.

The young man quickly tried to hide under the bunk, banging against the edge of it in the process, which prevented him from sneaking on time.

-Ouch!  
-Shh... !  
-What was that noise!? -Instructor Shadis entered suddenly- Zermusky Recuit!, Could explain why are you lying on the ground?  
-Excuse me sir, is that... I fell off the bed when sleeping- a drop of blood slid down his face.  
-Your head is bleeding soldier. I´ll let you go to the toilet to clean it by this time, hurry!  
-Y-yes sir! Right away sir! -he answered sweating.

The instructor turned to where Thomas slept, looked quite bulky; causing suspicion, however, he went on his way through the corridors. Then, Milius got up and closed the door carefully to avoid attention, leaned against it and slid to sit in relief.

-* Phew * Hehe... close, was very close.  
-* Sigh * you can come out Mina -Alrik said.

Immediately both blushing rose, facing opposite sides.

-T-thanks for covering guys.  
-Was nothing, -said Millius smiling- The question now is... How you will walk out? The curfew has begun.  
-You should sleep here tonight, tomorrow we´ll help you out before the others wake -Alrik suggested.  
-Ah thanks again. I think I brought bands with me, let me check you that wound, it´s the least I can do for helping me.  
-It´s nothing, just a little scratch... Ouch!...  
-Don´t move, just needs to be cleaned. By the way, you have not told me your names.  
-Milius, and those ones are Thomas and Alrik.  
-Nice to meet you –Rik continued unpacking – we were talking about why we are here, what are your reasons Mina?  
-Well... My father and grandfather were part of the army. It became like a family tradition. I am only daughter... so that´s why I´m here.  
-You could die in a place like this! They say the practice could even kill you! Thomas -expressed with concern.  
-It´s not that they have forced me; it was my own decision after all. I want to prove to myself how strong I can become. It´s done Milius.  
-Thank you. So... no one is interested in entering the Scouting Legion right?  
-Not really... -said Mina.  
-G-good, it´s normal -expressed Thomas fearful -humans... can not face those monsters, so we live enclosed within the walls.

After saying that, there was a short moment of silence.

-I´ve seen its abominable superiority, but I´ve heard that some have defeated many of them and still live. If that´s true, although the probability is low, we only need to be trained to take advantage –Alrik said.  
-It is easy to say all that to someone who does not want to fight them for being in police -mentioned Milius with sarcastic attitude.  
-Sorry if I heard arrogant, I guess it´s because I´m not interested in killing titans, I just want to help others as my father –unpacked the sword, which was secured with a knot so it does not unsheath by gravity.  
-Whoa! What´s that? -Thomas expressed surprise.  
-Shh! Lower the voice -showed a slight smile- it´s my most valuable possession.  
-You were allowed to enter the camp with that? –Mina asked.  
-It was hard to pass inspection... hehe.  
-Can I borrow him? -Thomas questioned.  
-Sure, but don´t untie it. If it´s touched the edge is quite a hassle to clean it, be careful -it was in the young hands, while others surrounded him to contemplate it.  
-It looks great! -Admired carefully.

Looking at his peculiar article, they thought it was a just a hobby, so gave no questions about it.

-Look, here is carved letters -Mina announced.  
-Yes. When my brother bought it inquired about those words, but the seller just told him they were in an ancient unknown language.  
-You know, I have seen them in a book. I know a market stall I usually visit in my free time -Mina said.  
-Is it legal to sell books? -Milius said sarcastically.  
-It´s a small shop that does not draw attention. There has not very interesting books but do not know where else I can read something.  
-Really? -said Alrik interested- I just read the books that my brother brought from time to time.  
-If you want we can go together next day off -said a little embarrassed.  
-Sure

-I-I´m going too! -Thomas said sharply.  
-Do you also like to read? For my part, I step -Milius lay down on one of the beds- It´s already too late, this is a military camp, would not be surprised if they wake up us in the morning for a run or such things.  
-Hehe, you´re right, -said Alrik.  
-Mina -san, you can sleep in the unoccupied bed.  
-Right.  
-Relax, I´ll keep an eye on Thomas to not stalk you.  
-Hey! Do not believe him, I will not do that! -Thomas replied.  
-Just kidding, just kidding... Good night.  
-Good night guys -said Mina who got into one of the bunks.

Without restrain sleep soon we accept the rest, however, many thoughts circulating in the mind of Alrik, propitiating him insomnia; the whereabouts of his family, his friends Dace and Yen, his pet, the Deakins, his nightmares... these were some of those unknowns that troubled him.  
The days passed quickly, including basic training in them; stretching, cardio and balance, soon using team maneuvers in three dimensions, vital for confrontation abroad.  
One day a week they gave the recruits for rest and recreation, of course, off the field it was necessary to notify the relevant persons if they are asked urgently. Performing these procedures Mina was while waiting Thomas and Alrik were waiting for departure.

-Alrik, why do you wear such a loaded backpack? We won´t go shopping, -said Thomas.  
-Maybe I can ask for one or two books out, plus I have to hide well my "possession".  
-If you get caught with that you will end up in the "pit "...  
-No need to worry. By the way, have you seen a recruit named Dace? Almost from my same height, Caucasian, dark brown hair forward.  
-Mmm, no, I don´t know someone like that in the troops, is your friend?  
-* sigh * yes... we were enlisted together but I have not seen him since then...  
-Guys! We can go out now!  
-...Well! Let´s go Alrik.

-…

They walked uphill to leave the camp and then down a couple of miles to reach the market around the city. Huge, shops looked up they could see, but the young girl stopped at one in particular.

-It´s here –she announced.

Modest and insubstantial, reduced antique shop. Was in front of a house on the corner of an alley, therefore, was easily unnoticeable.

-Excuse me! Bardo -san! Are you there!?  
-I-m coming, I-m coming...

An elderly man was shown parting the curtains, dark gray short hair, sturdy, and with a mustache. He wore round glasses with small hoops. He was fascinated by the world of literature and showed talent in inventing various artifacts.

-This time you took a while to visit me girl * cough ** cough * Who are the guys who accompany you? Are you on a date? -He said sympathetically.  
-N-none of that! –said blushing- I just bring them to see if you have something to read that interests them.  
-Nice to meet you sir, my name is Alrik.  
-I-I´m Thomas.  
-It is a pleasure, please come in. The laws and restrictions for knowledge are strict, still, I hope you find something you like.

We could hardly get through the futile and ramshackle property, allowing a distance of one on one to see the few artifacts and writings. Alrik turned his backpack to bring out the short sword and handed it to Mina to consult.

-Bardo -san, also we came to find out something about this sword.  
-Let me see it –took it by the handle, watching carefully- Can I draw it?  
-Sure, but if not necessary, avoid touching the blade sir -said Alrik.  
-Hmm... This is not an actual sword is a sable, antique certainly, want to know what this instrument?  
-I want to learn to use it properly.  
-Judging by its form, you can draw it faster than other weapons also its size allows better handling and hide indoors is not a major problem. I think it must have been used to kill more than one use in direct combat, but its features make it versatile in both cases.  
-Interesting... What about the inscription on the cover?  
-It is a very old language to interpret immediately boy, let me point it.

The man sought a paper and a plume, transcribing the phrase almost perfectly.

-Give me a few days and Iwill tell you if I found something about handing saber -commented.  
-Well. Thank you very much sir.  
-Hey it´s getting, we gotta go -expressed selfless Thomas waiting in the output.  
-Right, tomorrow will be the first test of balance in mobility equipment in three dimensions -added Mina.  
-I guess I will borrow a book in the next time -sighed Alrik.  
-See you Bardo -san, thank you! Mina announced.  
-You are welcome, come back soon!

The sky showed strong saffron light over the town when the boys left the shop. Most shops were already closed at that time, those remaining acted in haste. Rumors related to gang activity in the evening was of public domain in the area. True or false, there was no one willing to check.

-This site is dangerous after dark -Mina said- let´s hurry guys.  
-Yes!

Walking through the dark alleys and despite his poor eyesight, Alrik got to see a wall with ads that caught his eye and stopped walking; wanted criminals, homes for sale, shops, but more abundant, searches for missing people.

-Hey Rik! Do not be left behind! -called Thomas.  
-Is something wrong? -Mina is questioned.

The young man´s eyes were fully exposed. He was inert, perplexed with a specific ad. This, with a drawing hand and little text, the resemblance clearly distinguished and the message was understood, even in its deteriorated state, "Alrik Dalmar " "Missing".

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions****:**

**Starting ****as a recruit****, ****Alrik****s**** found ****an important signal****, what will do now?**

**I thought ****to change the ****dialog style**** completely ****but I saw**** it ****unnecessary****, although ****some changes ****will**** be ****in the next chapter****, ****looking at things from ****a closer ****perspective**** of the ****protagonist****.**

**I know the ****chaps ****are ****rather short, but ****it is a fact ****that after ****a while ****reading****, must of us ****no longer ****process the ****details of a story ****just as ****at the start****, plus ****I feel**** it ****more ****"****comfortable and convenient" ****xD****.**

**Names:  
****-****Bardo ****means "****Juglar, ****or ****poet****" ****and**** has origins ****Cell ****and English.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. 1st Arc - Chapter 5 Price of Knowledge

Astonished, I continued reading the ad. It was definitely true or so I thought. More than two years looking for any trace of my family and that announcement was the first sign of progress. I quickly reacted.

-I-I'm sorry, I must go.  
-Why? What is it Alrik?  
-Go away without me! I cried hard and then withdrew from the site, running everything I could through the alleys.  
-Alrik!  
-Let him Mina. He must have some good reason -Thomas said.  
-But...  
-It's getting dark. Let's hurry back.  
-Ok...  
-So…I know a place with beautiful view near the camp, f-first we can move around if you want... -said Thomas a little nervous.

After touring several alleys and roads, I took a deviation to the north of the market, as It was described in the notice.

-* pant * * pant * I'm almost there * pant * * pant *...

Just outside the market, I found myself in a vast homeless household's passage from East to West. Sunlight no longer remained in the area, however, one of the houses subtle glows emanating from its windows, point to start looking.

-* knock * * knock *Excuse me! * knock * * knock * is anybody there?

Cries were heard within, soon stopped to meet my visit. Slowly the door opened enough to visualize two people, one adult woman sitting sobbing and a man who stood before me.

-A-Alrik? -questioned surprised.

The beating of my heart was so strong that I thought it would leave the chest. So long, so... waiting for them to be alive, that weren´t sent to the "reconquest", that they were okay. Seeing them was the most relief feeling I had felt in my entire life. I was not to express gestures of affection, even giving greets was difficulty, but at that moment, just hugged him as hard as our smiles were flooded with tears of happiness. My mother, still perplexed, rose with worn body possessed by age and joined us. No words were needed, everything was fine now...

When we calmed down and recovered sanity, I was invited to dinner that night. My brother and I sat at a table surrounded by wooden benches to talk about what happened while my mother prepared food with excitement and joy.

Persecution, work in the fields, the Deakin´s family and militia were stories of great interest to them, but my mother did not take very well the last one, however, I was already listed and in activity, deserting could incur in my prosecution for anti-patriotic behavior, or so they thought.

In return, they told me about their life in my absence. According to them, after the arrival to Karanese District, were transferred to the fields of Trost by government order, however, they weren´t asked to participate in the offensive plan.

-Even you speak different now Rik, hahaha you´ve grown a lot -Nadiv commented.  
-Hehe, a lot has happened...  
-Why did you join the army?  
-I want to help others, as our father did.  
-Brother... has passed more than 5 years since he died, you should get over it-expressed concerned.  
-What are you talking about? That has been passed long ago.  
-No! Listen, you must get over! Think about it! -exclaimed while her mother was crestfallen, listening.  
-Rik, why do not you stay here? -even knowing the situation, the woman were afraid to ask but did it anyway.  
-...I must go; tomorrow will be an early test using the maneuvering equipment, I´ll be back to visit you.

Without delay, I took my bag from the floor and left the cabin.  
The room was in total darkness in the market area, deserted as a ghost town, but for own discretion, was the shortest way back to the barracks, despite the shady rumors that stood out.  
I ran through the streets trying to select those that offered me more stealth to avoid attention, however, I stopped my career to hear voices coming from the main road in the market. They were not very far from me, but my bad view contradicted me again... were... 5 people?

-...Y-you carry a little bit more?  
-Look Dazz, a business is handled correctly when both parties stand to gain -said one of the men, wearing a beret and holding a wrap.  
-That's right! And you're behind on the last pay -added the lowest of them.  
-Do you think paying to maintain the plantations are salted by divine work? It has cost man, has its cost... - concluded the most robust one.

The last man was lying against the wall smoking a cigarette in silence. He wore a black coat and a hat that covered most of his face. The darkness of the night made it difficult to distinguish his features, but because of a small reflection of moonlight, I could glimpse a strange outfit he wore in his waist, similar to the maneuvers equipment, but at the same time very different.

-I swear I 'll pay you but I need it. It helps me to forget the pressure of the army also… Please!  
-I'm not interested in why dedicate your life to settle accounts, I'm interested you settle OURS -concluded the man with the beret.

-¡! (Illicit substances´ traffic? What should I do? This is work of the Military Police, but... I'm just a recruit that just begun…)

*What is your duty as a soldier?* *We wanted to be part of the police right?*

I decided to interrupt them right on the package delivery. Heart pounding, sweaty palms and trembling, took a big breath and sighed deeply, and then I recite these words.

-Y-you! Stop right there! B-By law of District Trost, you are under arrest for trafficking of illegal substances!

At that time, the buyer snatched the dealer packages and fled, dropping some on the way. In order, one of the sellers chased him, while the others approached the young soldier threateningly, except the man in black coat, which only looked at him.

-What do we have here? -questioned the man wearing the beret, using a mocking tone- A little soldier that has just make us lose our merchandise.

-Hmm... handsome young... Can I take care of him sir? -Question the stout man with sickly look on the recruit.

They approached slowly. Without wasting time, I turned the bag to take out my saber, untied the knot that secured it and drew it quickly, pointing to the robust man.

-I-it´s a warning. I don´t want to hurt you.

-The child has a toy huh?

Put that away kid hahaha, we'll play together when you come home with me the whooole night -expressed beginning to constantly exhale.

In the instant he came with his big hand to my face, I lost control for panic. I closed my eyes and for involuntary reaction, I moved my arms forward. A lightning sound was heard among us. When I opened my eyes, a fluid dripped onto my hands. I had stabbed the man near the right side of his stomach. The wound, though not very deep, caused an incipient pain in him, which led him to fall back, trying to reduce the bleeding with his hand.

-D-damn kid!

Paralyzed, I dropped the blade covered by blood. The body no longer answered me; I was totally appalled by the situation. The man, in a fit of rage, took a steel rod that was next to him; against the alley wall, and ruthlessly attacked my head.  
As I fell down, he insisted repeatedly beating me many times in my body, varying between the rigid rod and the boots he was wearing kicking. By that time, I was already semiconscious and immobilized, however, did not feel much pain by adrenaline.

-Mr. Ackerman, What we do with him!? –asked to the man in black coat.  
-…Leave him, not worth wasting our time, let's move…

The three men left the scene, leaving me in a trail of blood to my own fate in that dark place. Watching them escaping was the last thing I saw before passing out.

.

.

.

Alrik! Get out of here! Ough...!  
Brother, you have to live...!  
* Pant ** Pant *  
Th-this... why... why...?  
* Ba-bump* *Ba-bump*  
GYAAAAAAA...!

.

.

.

The young man suddenly got up screaming, which surprised the man who was with him in the room.

-( That dream... ) Wh-where am I? Eeek! -I questioned, looking around me until a bad headache brought me back to bed.  
-Do not move boy, I just finished bandaging.  
-Bardo -san... how...? -I murmured with difficulty.  
-I found you on the ground not far from my store But what has happened?  
-... I faced some thugs...  
-Look at your condition... Fortunately you only fractured left wrist, there was no major injury.  
-* tsk * (Damn! How can I defend others if I can not defend myself?!) -I thought clenching the fist- ...Is this the store...?  
-Hehe, my shop is too small to treat you there kid. We are in my house, in my private chamber.

I glanced around me; encyclopedias, writings, books, records… It was more like a library than a rest room.

-All this...  
-Only one man has been aware of this chamber, the old Arlert, what will become of him?... Here I can enjoy my delusions hehe limitless. You'll find all kinds of books. That reminds me, I found out the meaning of the inscriptions on your saber, it was not easy, I had to consult various literary sources in my collection.

The man got up and walked over to one of the wall shelves, picked up two books from that site, then went to a table next to him and took a large open book lying on top.

-These were consulted –he left them nearby and pulled to me to reach the view- I have translated this into our language decades ago, I had forgotten it. I preserved the original language in another section, * cough ** cough *, but according to the publisher, had already been translated into several ancient languages for us. A complicated job if you take into account the age of it. The words mean "Free" and "Adaptive".  
-Free... adaptable...

I took the book to appreciate it more closely. With the right hand I turned to see the cover. It was torn and almost illegible.  
-... The... art... to express... the human body… -I managed to read.  
-So, who wrote it was a legend in his time, it seems -the man clarified- These two may also interest you. One is linked to the use of weapons, but not specifically about saber. As they found out, they called it Ninjato, a short wakizashi, and was used by murderers, apart from that, I didn´t find more about it. Apparently its technical use was ambiguous even for connoisseurs of those times. The other book I offer you is about philosophy, I see you that you are attracted to knowledge, for that reason I´ll add it.  
-The Book of Five Rings... So, does that mean I can take them with me? -I asked out of consciousness.  
-Of course, just keep them hidden and never mention anything about this place to anyone please.

I gathered the books and dropped into the bag I was carrying. A flash of light from the table caught my eye in the process, to question. It looked like a modern invention, similar to a shotgun that Military Police uses, though in pieces. It reminded me of the weird equipment that had the man in black coat.

-Bardo -san, what is that contraption?  
-Hehe, I see you noticed my invention. It is a firearm in which I am working; versatile, powerful and easy to carry, based on the arms of the police and other military forces. This city has become very dangerous for the movement of refugees, an old man like me needs to defend itself somehow.  
-Police... It's true! Today is the balancing test in the camp, I must go... * tsk * -wound pain interrupted me.  
-In the state in which you find yourself I don´t advise you to go boy.  
-I can not be part of the military police lying here -I got up even with severe pain, settled the backpack on my back and headed to the exit.  
-Thanks for everything sir! I promise to return.  
-Watch carefully! Do not over strain yourself.

I left the place to run to the camp in hurry, but the unbearable burning of exposed wounds, dizziness and general exhaustion slowed me exponentially.  
On the way I managed to find a wooden rod, which did not hesitate to use as a cane to support me.  
It was a longer trip back otherwise. However, I managed to reach the barracks time after sunrise.  
I entered cautiously to the first place where my room was. Surprisingly, there wasn´t any person present in every room, I left my backpack and headed to the training grounds, without first going through nursing to change the bandages on my face and arms, which were stained with blood. As I approached, the officers' voices were heard giving instructions, and when could see the fullness of the fields, they were full of recruits divided into groups surrounding artifacts about 10 meters high, similar to crossbows planted in the ground.

-* Pant ** Pant * (Perhaps it has not my turn yet) -I thought as I mingled with the other rookies, for some reason, were laughing.  
-What are you doing, Eren Jaegar!? Raise the torso! –The officer Keith shouted to one of the recruits, who was hanging upside down.  
-( Eren Jaegar... I have heard that name before...) -thought until another instructor asked me.  
-Recruit Alrik Dalmar! Introduce yourself immediately!  
-Here, sir! -I announce then accompany him to one of those " leaf spring".  
-Could you tell me why is so injured? -He asked on the way.  
-Emm... it´s nothing o-only tripped and fell yesterday when jogging.  
-Hmm... well, what about your equipment?  
-I think I've forgotten...  
-* Sigh * Recruit Carolina, lend him your equipment -pointed to a recruit from the group, was Mina.  
-Rik -What happened? -murmured while lending me the equipment.  
-Now is not the time, I'll explain later...

I placed the equipment in my waist and hooked the ropes from the sides. Mina endeavored to turn a lever to roll the straps that held me, slowly elevating.

The test pressure with dizziness still felt got me a bad move at the wrong time. I rocked back and forth rapidly and uncontrollably, even to the point of giving several full turns on the device. Mina said scared to stop it and the officer gave the order to get out.

-What was that recruit? –questioned the officer as Mina held me.

Do not know what to say to excuse such an important test, but equally could not think clearly.

-N -no... nothing happens. Just let me try again... sir.  
-What are you doing? You can not achieve it in that state -his concerned friend objected.  
-No need to worry... -I put the ropes on my sides again using the only hand I could move –Rise me up!

The instructor was surprised yet doubtful to proceed, however, the young man's eyes were full of undeniable determination.

-... Very well. Recruit, lift it.  
-B-but...!  
-That's an order!

Mina with closed eyes began to turn the pulley again.

-( Legs, torso, arms, back... ) –I meditated the body parts I had to focus as I observed the attempt of recruit Jaegar.

Fortunately I did it, I kept balanced few seconds and the instructor ordered to put me down.

-Congratulations, you are now a legitimate soldier. Strive in training.  
-Hehe... thank you... sir... I expressed before losing consciousness.

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**As you may have noticed, henceforth I´ll combine the omniscient narrative with the protagonist closer to the character. I also announce that the meaning of the names will be added to the author's conclusions**

**Now I will explain some details:**

**-The name of the chapter relates to the events because, if Alrik had not been attacked, he wouldn´t have found the private chamber, from which now has access to wider knowledge.**

**-Now you know that the word was a Ninjato. I put it in the story because I also have one to train with, this way is easier to work realism xD**

**-The book "The art of expressing the human body" is one of the most valuable books of the legendary Bruce Lee, and the other one is the "Book of Five Rings" from Miyamoto Musashi. I recommend reading them.**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**_


	6. 1st Arc - Chapter 6 Distances

/Training Camp/Nursing

- Mmm... hmm...

Slowly waking up from sleep. The smell of drugs was the first thing I saw in the blinding white room where I was. On a bench…, I wasn´t able to move.

- Are you okay?

I heard a deep and very vague but irrefutably voice known to me.

-... D- Dace...? - questioned by separating the eyelids.  
- Look at you now, all a soldier hehe -expressed sympathy at me with a grin- Now you have people who care for you; friends, family and a dream.

-...

- The time has come my friend, it's time to move on.  
-... What do you mean?  
- How much time has passed? ¿5 years since we met?  
-... I think...  
- And you remember how long your father died?

-...

- Be strong. Choose your own path, Rik. You don´t need me any more.  
-... Dace! -I cried as I saw fade in the bright sunlight that illuminated the room- *tsk*  
- It was great to be with you all this time. Goodbye...  
-Dace!

The light from the window wrapped around the room, becoming cloudy images that roamed in my mind.

*...What are you doing on the floor?...*  
*...Let's go, my brother and Yen are ahead!...*  
*...Do not worry, he will leave it when his situation resolved...*  
*...I want a peaceful life, just that...*  
*...I want to be like him someday...*  
* …Let's join together to the Police!...*

Again, I appeared in that room, however, this time was empty. A young nurse who was passing by my room noticed that I had awakened and approached me to check the clipboard hanging on my couch.

- Soldier... Alrik Dalmar -expressed while turning the pages- Are you feeling better? Do you have any discomfort in particular?  
-... No ma'am. Excuse me, Can I ask you something?  
- Sure.  
- Do you have records related to a recent recruit called Dace Bardawulf?  
-... Bardawulf… Dace? No recruit in Troop # 104 held by that name, recorded in military nursing.  
- Are you sure? -I replied.  
-Absolutely boy. Working daily with records and databases my memory doesn´t miss, much less remembering a distinctive name as that one.

- Meal time will be soon, surely you're hungry right? I will return -the woman left the room.

-... Dace...

Trying to process what had happened in my time there in a while, was it real or I was still delirious by heavy bruises on my head?

-Alrik! Do you feel better? - entered Mina, Thomas, Millius and a young unknown.

-Look we've brought you lunch -Mina announced leaving the tray on my lap.  
- Hehe... thanks.  
-You look thinner than normal. Are you really okay?  
-Thomas I'm fine... How long has it been since the test?  
- About three days, you're a heavy sleeper huh? Hehe -Milius said.  
- Do not bother guys, he´s still recovering -said Mina rebuking.  
- Relax Mina. But Rik, How did you end like this?

I was exhausted and confused as to give the plot assertively, but they insisted to tell them what had happened to me. I told them what I could remember.

-... If I had not stabbed them, who knows what would become of me now… Is he still alive? Have I killed him? Do not know what to think...  
-So that's what happened... - Thomas said thoughtfully.  
-…We should not let you go alone... I´m really sorry –Mina said depressed.

-It´s not your fault… I decided to go alone after all –I replied.

- Don´t hot your head with all that Alrik We never know what will happen in the future. By the way, we also came to introduce this guy, now we know why was left over a bed in our room -said Milius.  
-My name is Nack Teaz – presented himself the tall young, with black hair back and grizzlies eyes- I was assigned to your room much earlier but there was a problem with the registration of recruits -said rubbing his neck.  
- Nice to meet you Nack, I am Alrik Dalmar.  
- Nice to meet you.

Well enough chat -interrupted Milius- This guy told me I would meet a young girl and I do not want to be late, let's go Nack -pushed him in the back to exit.  
- Wait, wait, man! Recover soon Alrik! I'm coming... I'm coming...

- That Milius, he passes out with the new guy all the time since he met him -commented Thomas.  
- You must feel lonely right?  
- Not at all, now I have company - took the hand of the lady next to him, both blushing.  
- Do you...? -I asked astonished.  
-That´s right Alrik, r-recently we started dating - expressed Mina looking sideways because of shame.  
-Who would believe it? Hehe, very well for you  
-Thank you –Mina replied smiling.  
-Well we gotta go, visiting hour almost finished. Get well soon.  
-See you then.

Next days, I still remained off. I did not get more visits since then except for the nurse in charge of me. It took a few days for it to give me high and return to the daily workouts. Fortunately, there was not any significant test during my recovery. I decided to focus even more on the exercises and readings to not to repeat the incident which brought me to the rest room.

.

.

.

Year 849

Everything changed for me unexpectedly. With difficulty I interacted with my closest friends, even in the same barracks. We were increasingly distancing; they formed various friendships and relationships between them and with other cadets from different classes. At the beginning I did not take it serious relevance because of my focus on the physical and mental conditioning that I had deepened until one day, reading one of the books that Mr. Bardo offered me, I meditated it closely.

"Can I be free and at the same time belonging to society? What is society? A set of values, traditions and regulations, right? Can I be free if I stick to such conditions, synonymous of limitations imposed to me? If I'm free, right I have, then it´s not supposed that I can choose who I want to be and what I want to do in my life?"

Wise words I recognized as well founded. In my opinion, had every reason, however, I didn´t came to this conclusion without further bases. Upon reading it, I was in the halls of the barracks. Curfew was approaching, so I headed to my room. I took the opportunity to look around him and make sure those statements I read were true. In the rooms, recruits talked, joked and laughed in their bunks as if they were in an educational institute. No dreams, no goals. Implied that they enlisted in the army for the wrong reasons, they have not experienced the horror of the Titans, like the have not realized that they were in a military camp...

-(One more of the bunch huh?) -I thought.

I closed the book and realized that I could not live like that, like happy ignorant; carefree and aimless. Simply follow my dreams put a barrier between us from any point of view. I had not noticed it until that moment.  
All that time, people saw me differently. I didn´t talk to others, but kept my generosity. These factors resulted in misinterpretations. I was classified as antisocial, serious, self-centered and hypocritical, and I was put aside. Should I change to get the "privilege" of acceptance? Should I be adjusted to their rules, ceasing to be who I am or who I want to be, to live as a part of society?  
I concluded that simply is not possible to follow two paths in opposite directions at the same time...  
As my mind wandered in philosophies, I got to my room. About to enter and hand on the door handle, whispers made me to stop. I put my ear to the door but could hear little.

-... Wait...* pant** pant*  
-... Do not worry; the instructor will not be tonight...  
-... But... here...?  
-... The guys came out, relax...* pant** pant*  
- (Mina?) - I questioned opening the door- Hey Mina, you know the rules... BUT WHAT!?...

Cadet uniforms on the floor and some difficulty breathing weren´t the first things I noticed. The atmosphere felt suffocating and an unusual flavor seized the little oxygen that remained.  
There the young girl half-naked and pressed against the wall was. With closed eyes and pained expression on his face. Her bra unbuttoned in the back horizontal stripes and a vertical one; on his right shoulder, bared her breast, which was lovingly massaged by hand of the young man stalking her. Him, only with trousers dropped to the ground, kissed her neck and lifted her vigorously while holding her leg with his unoccupied hand; combining the sounds of the room between pleasurable moans, heavy breathing and the creaking of wood. Because of their delirium, it seemed they had not noticed me yet.

-* Mnn* *Mmn* *Aah!* - the girl let out a heavy sigh that shook her body.  
-* Pant* *Pant* Forgive me if I go too fast.  
-Wait... –T-Thomas... I´m gonna...*Mmmnn...!* -said hugging him tightly.  
-* Huff* *Huff* Mina...

Mina slowly opened her eyes looking directly to me over her companion´ shoulder, but she reacted until seconds later.

-¡A-Alrik!  
-P- pardon! -I stated covering my eyes and closing the door instantly.

I walked away from the room distressed out of the shack, looking for a place to spend the night. Finally I decided to take shelter under some torches near the female barracks. It was fortunate that the officers were in meeting or they would find me there. I settled boxes and bags to sit and continue reading before sleep.

"...You must be the light for yourself. No light from a teacher or psychologist analyst, or the light of God, or the light of a good heart. You must be a light for yourself., in a world that grows increasingly dark..." -Jiddu Krishnamurti.

I kept reading until I heard footsteps approaching slowly.

-E-excuse… -echoed a soft female voice.

Luminescence from the fire helped distinguish a small thin build, blond shoulder length hair and eyes of blue tone.

- Why are you alone in this place? - questioned cautious.  
-I-I'm not spying sleeping girls or something! -I answered still affected by the recent event.  
-N-not what I meant –she expressed embarrassed.  
- Oh...  
- Can I keep you company?  
-Sure...  
-What is your name?  
- Alrik.  
- Alrik? Many speak of you in the camp but I had never seen you in person before.  
-I was gone a lot lately. I guess they say horrible things about me...  
-Well...  
- Don´t worry. People tend to label others to understand them in some way, even without knowing yet –I mentioned still reading the book.  
- To me, you do not look bad person.

For a moment I turned to see her. Her smile and beauty shocked me. The moonlight passed through the clouds to shine on her as divine image. It was impossible not to blush at such a beautiful presence. At the same time, I remembered rumors of a cadet who was nicknamed "The Goddess" by such attributes.

- Y-you're... the " The Goddess of #104' "?  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Hum! My name is Christa Renz! -said something annoyed.  
-S-sorry if I offended you...  
- No. Sorry for getting angry, I just do not like being called like that...

-Hey Christa! Where are you?! -was heard not so far from the site.  
- Ymir?  
- What are you doing out here? And who is that? -asked the woman with fine eyes and freckles on her cheeks, approaching.  
-Ymir do not be disrespectful, he's my friend Alrik.  
- Huh? Isn´t he the recruit that all women talk about? I do not think he´s the big thing -she said arrogantly.

-Ymir!  
- Let's get up girl, we have to go. Remember you do voluntary early morning.  
-Oh! It's true!  
- Volunteering? - I questioned concerned.  
- That´s right, so you come too? -she asked me sympathetically.  
- S-sure.  
- Tomorrow we are going to help in the camp´s warehouse at dawn.  
-Well enough, it's time to go to bed girl -said Ymir holding the young´s arm.  
-Hey, wait! He...  
-He'll be fine. You worry too much about others -concluded the woman fixing a cold look at me.

-…

Again I was alone that night, however, returning to the room was not a good idea, so I ordered some bags of supplies that were available to me and slept on them.

-* Crack* *Monch* *Monch*

-* Mmm* *Crack*

Slowly I woke up the next day because of a strange noise.

-* Mmm* *Yum*.  
-(An animal?...) Hey... I muttered.

Opening my eyes, I saw a girl near me. Long brown hair and average height. Rummaged in the sacks of food like stray dog to dump. A strong neck pain afflicted me for having moved the bags, left me sleeping directly over the floor.

- Hey... what are you doing? -I asked still sleepy massaging my neck.  
-Mmm!? - The girl stopped and turned to look at me with his mouth full and leftovers on her lips, was so committed devouring she had not noticed my presence.  
- You know you should not eat that right?  
-Ddo nt tell anyon!  
- What?  
-* Gulp* Ah... Do not tell anyone -she expressed satisfaction.  
-But if you finished almost the half!  
- It tasted soooo good... hehe  
-*Gurururu* (Just to see her makes my guts growl...) -I thought holding my stomach, hungry.

She then opened one of the bags and took a piece of bread.

- Do you? - she offered.  
-Thanks.  
- Now you can not talk, you're my accomplice hehe.  
- What? Ok...  
-My name is Sasha, what´s yours?  
- Alrik  
-... It's a shame that there is no meat here Alrik, it´s so delicious -commented looking on the bag.  
-It´s price is far too high, I might almost say that only residents of the capital can afford.* Yum* *Gulp* *Mnm* I have not eaten it for years -I added while eating.  
- In fact, there is a way.  
- Hm?  
- There are rumors that officers eat like kings, but not everyone has access to the vessels in which the supply of the camp receives them. Aren´t you interested?  
- Why do you think I would?  
- You are popular between my classmates. They see you are running every day around the field.

- The meat is very good for physical development you know? My father taught me.  
- I think I have read something about that...  
-But the only way to access the storage is doing volunteer work. I would, but I´m vetoed.  
- (I guess I know why...) Actually I was heading there.  
-Can you get me some!?  
- Excuse me but I must not. I 'm going to help, not to steal.  
- Ok...  
-Well it was nice to meet you Sasha - I shook hands as I stood- You should move away from this crime scene, instructors will soon return – I expressed smiling.  
- Right...  
-* Sigh* Ok... If I can get some good meat so I'll give you.  
-Seriously!? Thank you! - she said holding my both hands enthusiastically.  
-I-It´s nothing. W-well see you.  
-See you later Alrik!  
- (... It's hard to deny the charm of a woman...) -I thought retiring to the bedrooms.

Bypassing my room, I chose the road through the rear entrance to take a shower before going to the warehouse.

- (At this rate I'll be late... ) Ouch!  
-Eeek!

Approaching a corner near the entrance I collided with someone.

-Forgive me I was in a hurry!  
-No, I did not see where I walked...! Alrik?  
- Mina? - I expressed surprised.  
- This... I... I'd like to apologize for yesterday... -said very embarrassed.  
-No... I was the one who showed up unexpectedly.  
-... I did not think we'd get to do that... We decided to break...*Sniff* *Sniff*  
- W-Was it my fault? I'm really sorry!  
-N-no *sniff*... I must go Rik, -said wiping tears.

I did not know exactly what to do or say to make her feel better; I was not used to dealing with emotional issues.

-... Y-You gonna be okay?  
-... Yes, do not worry *sniff* *sniff*  
-...

Stung by the event, I entered the hall. I went to my room to find a change of clothes in the drawers of a cabinet. Some snoring could be heard; Nack and Milius slept in the bunk, reeking of Vine. Thomas was not in the room. Silently I picked a cadet jacket, shirt, pants and underwear, and then go take a shower.

.

.

.

/ Training Camps/Storage Area/Unloading Area

-Alrik here! Over here! -Christa called raising her hand.  
-*Pant* *Huff* Sorry for the delay. Where is Ymir?  
- She does not like doing these things… Come on!

We were dedicated to assist in the loading and unloading of supplies that came from various towns for a few hours. Despite moving heavy boxes and bags of carriages, the little girl did her best to be helpful to the cause, what attracted my admiration.  
My particular likes, good will and independence caused me difficulty maintaining conversations in most past cases, however, with her took me quite well.

- Greetings *cough* *cough*... I'm here to make a delivery of materials -said a man in a carriage.  
- Sure, let us help you unpack -I offered climbing the cart from behind while Christa was taking his personal data.  
- Excuse me, sir, before we need your information, if you do not mind.  
-No problem little lady *cough* *cough*.  
- What is your name?  
- Kollyn Deakin.

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions****:**

**As you read, Dace Bardawulf was an imaginary friend who occupied the space of solitude that Alrik felt to lose his father. If you paid attention, people never treated with Dace directly at any time. **  
**He disappeared along with materialistic ideas of the young guy. Although not at the best time as you have noticed. **

**Quotations from "The book of philosophy" are from Jiddu Krishnamurti, a philosopher of the 90s. Seek info about him, I recommend it. **

**On the next chapter, we will see what happened to Kollyn all that time since his disappearance in the fields.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	7. 1st Arc - Chapter 7 Shackles

-* Phew* (These boxes are heavy…) Hm? -moving sacks I glimpsed a thin, cylindrical object.  
-*Shunn*  
-(Did it moved!? Is it a snake?!) -I thought.

Cautiously, I approached to identify it more clearly.

-*sniff* *sniff*

Suddenly, several objects were issued to one side and fell to the floor of the carriage. An animal was on top of me licking my face.

-W-wait! Hahaha… C-Cream?  
-* Woof*  
- Long time no see -expressed hugging her happy.  
-*cough* *cough* Is there any problem back here? -appeared the rider aside the curtains

-Oh! But if that´s you Rik!  
-Mr. Kollyn! Long time no see you too!

The three of us sat inside the cart to talk a bit before the camp´s training begins.

Christa, he is Kollyn, he took care of me when I was just a little.  
-It is a pleasure sir, my name is Christa Renz -presented politely.  
-Hehe equally lady. Rik I see you already have companion huh? Haha. You do not waste time.  
-Y-you are wrong sir! We met recently -answered the young blushing.  
-... (That´s what I called being direct…) -I thought.  
-A-And this dog is yours sir? -Christa added petting the animal.  
-Actually it isn´t, but in my household we consider her as part of the family hehe.  
-Yet I have not thanked for taking care of her since I left for this district. Thank you very much.  
-Do not thank me boy *cough* *cough*. It's the least I could do for all your help *cough* *cough* -said the man covering his mouth with a handkerchief, and then he discarded it.  
-Do you feel good sir? -asked young girl worried- You are sweating a lot.  
-It's okay, it's just the hot weather…  
-He retired one day in the fields and it has not stopped since then... -I cleared- Have you visited a doctor?  
-I have, but they failed to determine what exactly is, so we are treating it as a cold.  
-It doesn´t seem like it, you should rest.  
-Whatever it is, I have a family to feed, I have no time for that.  
-But...  
-Rik... I'm sorry, but I must leave your pet with you. Times are tough out there in Karanese.  
-I understand.

It seemed strange that Cream was accompanying him, now I know it was because he was looking for me to return it. I was very happy to see her again; however, I was worry about where I was going to settle her. The camp had strict rules against pet ownership, and hide a dog over 30 pounds was not a compelling idea.

-Will you have a problem with it?  
-No sir, I'll take care of her from now on -I stated.

Later, the man retired in his carriage without another word. The wind caused the handkerchief landed on my feet; a stain in scarlet was distinguished. He was gone, but left me a feeling of uncertainty.

-... Alrik...  
-…Go back to the training area Christa…  
-But what are you going to do with her? -she turned to look at my pet.  
-Do not worry, like I said, I'll take care of her, someway...

I had no choice. Taking advantage of the distraction resulted from the arrival of traders to the warehouse; I slipped out of the camp, towards my home near the central market in Trost.  
"Be the light for yourself," "Be free "; I strove to meditate on such phrases in the way. Should I break relations with the social and rational world, to reach the goal of following my dreams?  
Arriving at the cabin, only Nadiv attended my call. We sat a few minutes and I explained the situation that afflicted me in a dialogue on one-way majority.  
-... I dunno what will become of me when I graduate from the academy... I just ask you one last favor wholeheartedly; take care of her the best way -I finished handing Cream.

With the greatest sorrow of my soul, I left both to return to the barracks. I felt a great sadness and restlessness within me, and the severance of a chain over which prevented me reached true freedom.

*Choose your own path*

Since then, I decided to focus absolutely in training, even more because it is never enough for those who aspire to the top.  
In addition to daily routines that instructors imposed us, I started going more frequently to fitness area at dusk, when it was vacated in its entirety.  
The physical strength I had achieved so far did not meet my expectations for all the time invested in it. Something was going wrong and one of the books that I had supported such a claim. Investigating, I realized that needed a complete restructure of my routine. Do not run every day because of producing attrition on waist and knees. Weight training sessions 3 days per week... In addition to understanding that some muscles can be exercised every day for their special rate of recovery and multiple concepts not previously known.  
Continued to participate in voluntary activities by months, however, my reasons were not the same ones I was motivated at the beginning.

.

.

.

/Training Camps/Dining Hall/Kitchen

-Alrik... Do you feel good? I noticed you decayed lately -questioned Christa.

The shift that day was established after dinner near the curfew, although the service in which we participated was granted us an exclusive permission to stay longer.

-Christa... I´m starting to wonder why I do this... -I said as I dried off cookware- You... Why do you do it?  
-I... I want to be of help to others. To be useful.  
-But what is the reason behind that?

-I did follow the steps of an important person to me, but now I feel I should not stick to the actions of another, but to forge my own path...

Hearing this, the young girl stopped for a moment, as if the words I have mentioned reached her heart, as if she identify with them from deep.

-An important person to me... muttered vaguely.  
-I have not decided what to do with my life... A part of me thought owning luxury property and live comfortably, but does that really would have made me happy? Is the goal of man to live to reach those materialistic desires? Do we seek happiness, freedom? *Tsk* those answers are not meeting...  
-You may be right... I may have to... think about it... -voiced young thoughtful and somewhat disturbed, seemed lost in her memories.  
-Is something wrong?  
-AH! - unexpectedly she dropped a drawer containers.  
-Christa if you were exhausted you should have told me! -I said while I helped her up.  
-No... I...sorry! I'll pick this immediately!  
-At least let me help. Beware of broken glass.  
-... Alrik.

-I admire you. You are strong and honest to yourself, unlike me...  
-What are you talking about? I don´t know another person with such beauty and good will like you -I said smiling but blushing for the compliments.  
-D-don´t say that...

Bringing containers, one was raised by both simultaneously.

-A-Alrik...!  
-...

Without saying another word, I took her delicate hand to subtly approach. We were quite nervous and also we reddened the fact of being alone in that place amplify such effects. Gradually, I perceived a sweet fragrance and then, her body heat. We looked at each other closing eyes; confidence we sow all that time together and led by a weak moment to conclude in a situation like this. Her face... captivating, was still waiting for the contact. My heart was beating so fast it was hard to breathe. A moment out of reality.

-Y-Ymir! -exclaimed the young girl with eyes completely uncovered.  
-Ymir? Ough!...

A pain in the neck shook me to throw aside. Ymir was the perpetrator who attacked me unprepared.

-What do you think you are doing Christa?  
-* Tch* What's wrong with you? That hurt...  
-Ymir what are you doing? –Christa said holding her dress.  
-* Tsk*... I can not take my eyes off you for a second huh? Come on, it's late –announced carrying the rebellious girl over her shoulder and retiring to the bedroom.  
-Put me down! Ymir! Put me down! Alrik!...  
-... (Damn… what happens to that woman...) -I thought while looking for some ice to counter the huge bruise.

The days continued as my physical preparation. Few months left to take the last tests and finally graduated as a soldier and military police; I had no time to lose, must focus even more if I wanted to achieve that goal. Less distractions; even less, that´s why I chose to attend the fitness area at night as planned, however, one of those nights, the atmosphere was unusually lively way showed.

-Come on, come on!  
-OHHH!...  
-You can do it!  
-Hahahaha!

The hustle that occurred in the dining room was impossible to ignore, so I stopped walking to see what happened. I was surprised that the instructors did not listen, another meeting? They do not miss a single opportunity to be given to the party; understandably, hard training and stress for the tests will run out to anyone.

-Hahaha! No one can beat you in arm-wrestling Reiner!

-Hehe, do not overdo it Connie -humbly replied the sturdy lad.

I walked through the crowd to watch the competition, or slaughter should I say. The guy was unbeatable!

-Come on! Reiner! Wooo!... Alrik? Hey, what are you doing here? Long time no see you, questioned a girl exhilarated by my side.  
-(Sasha?) Well... just passing by but I was about leaving.  
-Don´t be like that! Stay! By the way, did you get what you promised me? You know, "that thing" -changed to whisper in my ear.  
-* Sigh*... There's a passage below the storages, that's where the food kept arriving at the warehouse, seize when the guards are absent to patrol other areas. It is the most that I can do for you.  
-Thank you! Thank you! -manifested hugging me.  
-J-just do not tell anyone -I muttered.  
-Count on me!... Hm!? Rik I feel you a little bit rough -added massaging my back.  
-S-stop… it´s just… I exercise a bit…  
-Really? Why don´t you try beating Reiner?  
-Dunno...  
-Come on! I know you can! -said as she pulled my shirt.  
-W-wait!

Late to retract, I was already sat in front of the opponent who had his elbow on the board.

-You can do it Alrik! -Sasha encouraged.  
-Alrik? Are you the cadet that everyone talks about huh? -expressed Reiner confident- I 'll not let you easy kiddo, let´s see what you're made of.

No turning back, I decided to focus on myself. The self-knowledge that I had applied since birth reminded me that I thought and acted better not calm, or under pressure, but trusting in myself, however, public pressure doesn´t help, y´know...

-(I must focus and trust the hard work I 've done all these years...)

I put away the sleeveless vest I wore and my arm on the table.

-Don´t ya see that scrawny arm? He´ll lose for sure - commented the boy called Connie.  
-Is that what you think Connie? What do you say if we bet the dinner tonight? -the young girl proposed.  
-Haha alright Sasha! It´s a deal.

We shook hands and prepared while Connie was doing the counting. At that moment several ideas going through my mind like lightning before the start, analyzing.

-(He has a thick arm, but not defined, it is likely that more than water and muscle fat, unlike me, but it´s composed of energy per weight and fat, he has advantage in that way, maintaining pressure for long would be a problem. I must be explosive... Come on! break any limitations!).

-Ready?  
-Hehe

-...

-Start!  
Just after the completion of the count, small punches like loads circulated the Alrik´s arm. His muscles were defined at the speed of a blink, giving glistening muscle fibers on which he worked tirelessly for 3 years. Without restraint, he let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the place. Reduce breathing is recommended to run a constant pressure; however, he was pushing all at the first thrust.

-¡AAAAH!  
-* Tsk*...!

The knock against the wood announced the conclusion. The audience was stunned at the result. Reiner had lost for the first time.  
My muscles relaxed at the end returning to its unsurprising appearance, which baffled many.

-Yahaaaa! -Sasha celebrated with enthusiasm; it was a victory for both.  
-B-but what happened Reiner!? Damn! Did you let him win!? -the boy demanded an explanation.  
-*Tsk*... No Connie, I was just defeated ( but how...?)

I´d be lying if I said I did not show a smile, however, I was happy to prove to myself the fruits of hard work and not to boast, as many thought at the time murmuring, reason why I got to retire.

-Rik! Well done! Hahaha! Now you owe me your dinner Connie –the young announced.  
- Dammit! Reiner, I 'll starve!...  
-Hold on Alrik, how did you manage to win? -Reiner stopped me.  
-... Physical and mental hard training, that's all -I concluded going out of the room. Of course it was more than that, but I did not want to explain.

A young woman sitting not far away; who witnessed the encounter between cadets, rose from his chair and followed the boy retreating to the place he was going, unnoticed.

.

.

/Training Camps/Fitness Room  
As expected, the room was empty. Before entering, I took a little water from a drinking fountain that was in the surroundings. Then I entered, took off my vest and shirt leaving them aside to begin stretching and warming or at least I planned that until a woman with red scarf came to the place.

-...  
-Greetings, my name is Mikasa Ackerman.  
-Alrik Dalmar... -I replied to the girl who looked familiar.  
-I would like to ask you something, how you beat the cadet Reiner? How is your training?

My first impression of her was so direct and honest she is, neither the fact that I was almost naked affected her at all, as would have happened with a common girl.

-I'm really busy right now...  
-Can you explain while training.  
-... Okay, but only for a condition, tell me what your goal in life is?

She was surprised to hear a question like this so unexpectedly. His serene face turned red, and turning to one side.

-Wh-why do you ask something like that?  
-I will answer you with another question, why I would spend breathe in someone that won´t apply my knowledge? -I replied.  
-I...

-I have someone to protect, for it I need to be stronger -responded with determination.  
-And that´s it because…?  
-I thought it was just one question -said annoyed.  
-Consider it all part of the answer –I added while stretching.  
-* Tsk*... He... he saved my life in the past and treated like part of his family, when I lost mine.  
-For your expression I´d say it is more than your family for you.  
-W-What do you say?! No... I... -stated blushing.  
-(Maybe I'm being too nosy) So tell me, do you really want to protect him or just do not want to suffer the loss again?

-* Sigh* I will not force you to answer that question, but you should meditate it. Actually there is no wrong answer. I am no different, I lost a person dear to me and I blocked my memories not to feel anguish and pain, so selfish don´t you think?

-I say this because to reinforce the outside first must know your inside. Be honest with yourself. You must have a clear goal and be willing to give everything for it, of course, is not something that happens from one day to another.

-...

-In my years of experience I have concluded that life is sustained by two pillars, one is survival and the other, follow your dreams. Both complement each other, they NEED each other, otherwise the structure is unsustainable. To survive, you must be strong; physically, mentally and spiritually. To follow your dreams, an unprecedented determination.

-...

-If you want to reach the top, you must give up everything; society, traditions, relationships and even the reason. You must internalize in yourself. It is a conclusion reached not only by me, but also by many of the most illustrious figures of human history... Remember, "Life has value, without purpose is meaningless." Hehe I would not mind dying moments after reaching my dreams…

-...

I was surprised at the attention she gave every word I mentioned. Without a doubt. Arguably, if asked her to write down what I said, she would do it perfectly.  
I went to warm up a bit before exercising. Her gestures told me she looked forward to that all the time.

-... Do you think I would have won that guy again in a second round?  
-... I do not know.  
-On the way to train, clearly he has an advantage in a competition like that. The focusing on an area will always give better results. Although, sometimes you can manage it to beat a specialist using your own manner. You should try to not get into his game, but attract him to yours  
-But how did you do it? -she asked.  
-Many think that a big arm is a strong arm. Not necessarily so. What matters is the muscle itself, derived from the training, but this last one is divided into a complex set of roots, which depends on your goals.

-...

-To sum up, if you do fewer repetitions per set of an exercise to maximum weight, you´ll gain strength, muscle fibers are marked to support that weight. On the other hand, if you do a lot of reps per set with light weight, gain resistance. These are two methods that I follow, but there are many different styles of exercise. Of course, food, enforcement and rest are important.  
-Enforcement?  
-Let me show you –I took a steel barbell and started doing repetitions exercising brachial biceps- The speed, number of repetitions, sets and weight are taken into account. There are two phases in the enforcement of an exercise, the concentric phase, when you contract the muscle, and the eccentric phase, when you go back to the original position. In both you must take a few seconds, but if you want more power, you need to spend more in eccentric, because in it act less muscle fibers, which strives to make more muscle action and thus exercise more.  
-I understand... –said while watching the muscle fibers labeled in my chest, forearm and shoulder.  
-* Huff* See? -I said finishing the set- There is much more behind this, it has been difficult to discover for me. That is why the training of our instructors are so inefficient; lack of appropriate knowledge.  
-Please, I want to know everything.  
-Really? *cough* *cough* It could take hours -I cleared my dry throat, did not speak so much for years.  
-No problem. Instructors will not be tonight to ensure curfew.  
-Well...* Phew* Ok... where do I start...? Ah yes! There are different types of muscles in the body, the red, white and pink, each has different capabilities...

The conversation continued throughout the night until sleep won us the game. We decided to retire to our respective bedrooms to rest; was necessary, as an important test was coming. But, I was sure about something that night, sure I would hear the name of this young woman among people very soon.

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**Greetings again. This chapter was so large that I had to split it into 2, so… only 1 chapter for this weekend.**

**This chapter exposes lot of my philosophy of life. Furthermore, the term "shackles" means the bonds that prevent true freedom of people, in mind and body.**

**On the next chapter, the final tests of the academy start!**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**_


	8. 1st Arc - Chapter 8 Graduation Party

Training Camps / Testing Area

To graduate, we had to overcome several tests in last months. Each test more difficult than the last one. Serious injuries and even deaths were common at this time. Lots of cadets deserted midway, for me, that was not an option. I wouldn´t throw away three years of training so much I suffered.  
The first tests were somewhat simple, until we got to use tridimensional maneuvers equipment in adverse terrain. We were taken to the testing area; a forest not far from the camp, reserved for use by the military. The test was to move through a series of obstacles against the clock, eliminating the objectives to be presented in the way to reach the goal. We were divided into groups of 10 soldiers to perform the task, in the last one I was, tense before the start.

-Rookies, are you prepared?! -announced the official Shadis- Start!

We activated our equipment, hooked to the nearest trees we could find and so begin.

-*Woosh* *Woosh* (It´s ok... We only must be aware of the objectives and avoid the trees...*Tsk* this wind with leaves is quite a hassle...) -thinking, one of the cadets who passed me caught my attention- (Christa?)

Mobilizing awkwardly between the trees, her equipment was failing?

-Hey Christa! Are you all right?! -I asked as I approached.  
-A-Alrik! Yes... it's just that the buttons are a bit stuck!  
-If you have problems you should go back!  
-*Woosh* *Woosh* No, I'm fine, I will do this!  
-... (I'd better stay close to her... But… what am I thinking? I need perfect score or I will not be in the top 10... I can not be late, but...)  
-Alrik, do not worry about me, go ahead!

At that time, objectives appeared; Titans figures made of wood measuring between 3 and 17 meters. In their neck had a kind of mattress that we had to cut as deep as possible. Immediately, I fit the handles in the edges on my sides and unsheathed the katanas. I threw harpoons two trees behind the objectives and advanced up to his neck, cleaving it.

-EYAA!... *Ching*… (Great!, an appropriate depth to finish a true titan... hm… Where is Christa?)

More and more targets appeared, some so close to others that forced me to spend time that I did not have. Except for a sore waist because of sudden movements, I had no major problem to approach the goal; it remained just a huge cliff vertically up to the top.

-The straight end! -I thought to be the first to arrive since I had not seen other cadets except Christa in a while, that's when this young girl appeared again.

-*Woosh* *Woosh* Hey Christa! We are almost there! BUT... WHAT! -I noticed that his body had several cuts and bruises through his torn uniform.

-Christa? Happened to you! -I exclaimed with vigor.  
-* Pant* *Pant*... I… am almost… there…-murmured.

Her eyes slowly closed, which ruffled my hair.

-Christa! Watch out!

At full speed, the girl crashed her shoulder against thick branches that left her spinning out of control in the air. We were approaching to the cliff walls quickly, we´ll clash against it directly, however, I did not take it into account and changed direction to help. I mobilized against her using all the gas I could then launch the harpoons to two trees on her sides, forming a kind of network with my body, nevertheless, these were not long enough to drop with care while reducing the speed; the collision was so strong that it released the harpoons. We went to the earthen wall...

-Gaah…! –the adrenaline precluded me to measure bodily harm, just knew I could not move the left arm which dripped some blood.

While both were falling, I managed to turn around and threw the right harpoon as far as possible to have enough time to use the same hand to catch girl´s arm.

-*Pant* *Pant* CHRISTA WAKE UP! *Pant* *Pant*  
-Mmm... Where...?  
-Can you move!? We have no time!  
-... Alrik... I can not... pistons... stalled completely…  
-*Tsk*… (A single harpoon will not support the weight of both for long...)

Looking for a solution desperately around me, I managed to glimpse a treetop that possessed a cluster of roots and leaves a few feet away from us, like a great bird's nest; although it was not at a low height.

-... Alrik...?

I calmed my breathing, took a deep breath and threw the girl to that place.

-*Pant* *Pant* ... Geeek!  
-*Ough*!

She rolled to the edge of the cup, luckily it wasn´t more far. Moreover, the sudden movement disengaged the steel cable that held me. I fell...

-AAAAAAAaaaaa...!

.

.

.

-...Soldier...!

-...

-...Call the paramedics!...

.

.

.  
-Mmm...*sniff* *sniff*... not that smell again...*cough*

I would wake up in a rest room, perhaps a medical center of Trost, different in appearance but the same flavor...  
"Left arm fractured and cracked bone in the forearm section primarily" was the doctor´s verdict "And multiple bruises on the back".  
I could not believe I had survived that fall, branches and shrubs surely reduced the impact, which would explain the cuts on my back, but... Why I fell...? I forgot, just remembered an important test performed and images of me tumbling down to the ground, just that...  
After a while I returned to the camp. The official Shadis Keith told me about the accident: "there was a defect in the equipment," "Several cadets were seriously injured and 4 of them died in that turn..." I found it as an ambiguous response but who was I to question him with no memory? He said I could repeat the test in a few days but those made in my absence would lose due to time. Enough points to graduate, but not to be one of the top 10.  
The news was devastating... I needed time to think and process everything, so I decided to take a visit to Bardo for advice, he was a wise man, I knew he could help me.

.

.

.

Trost District / Central Market

-Bardo-san!... -I announced my arrival to the store.

Removing curtains, I realized that something bad had happened. All books, artifacts, tools, benches, everything was on the floor. Interestingly I noticed a subtle aroma of gasoline in the atmosphere although I did not know where it came from.

-Bardo -san!

-…

I decided to cross the store to his house in the back, thinking that maybe he was in his private chamber. As I approached the hall, I stopped to hear voices coming from the room.

-The work is done, get out of here -said the woman.  
-We have not done... demented man, this happens when you break the law of the King, -said a guy.

Two soldiers, a man and a woman, carrying unicorns in their jackets watched the old man lying motionless in the middle of the room.

-(Bardo!) –the young soldier thought impacted.  
-Do not waste any more time, someone will notice his absence soon.  
-Relax. It is dawn; the market has not yet opened. Come, let´s burn this place to conclude.  
-(Damn murderers!) -cried the cadet in his mind.

The young man could not give them the luxury of forgiveness and less with little tolerance he had at the time. He was frustrated and angry, it was difficult for him to think clearly. Still, thanks to his mental training was cautious in his actions. Since the incident with the traffickers, he carried with him the sword on his back whenever he left the camp; saved his life once, it could do it again.  
He waited for them to pass through the door as he drew the sword leaning against the wall. The left arm bandaged, still not fully healed; beating two trained policemen carrying shotguns seemed a difficult task in the state in which he found himself. The surprise factor was crucial.  
The man opened the door and took the next step, the boy attacked then. Stabbed hard on his belly and the body, lunged, and pushing against the next victim. The saber mortally deepened the body, but not enough to pierce his torso, resulting in only the confusion of the woman, who fell without doubt, accommodated the gun in her back to point to the boy. Fortunately for the young, both were near the corner of the room, little space, a Ninjato´ specialty. Now everything is determined by speed, which seemed slow redundantly in that situation.  
On average, it takes 2 seconds for a knife's user to run 6.4 meters to its target, a fact known to the military camp.  
Detached the sword of man's body and start the race against the next target that was 5 meters took a valuable second for the young. Although it was a meter closer than calculated, the military already had the gun pointed, it only remained to unlock and pull the trigger. The cadet instinctively knew he had no time, therefore, in a desperate move, stopped, pivoted his foot heel delayed outward, ranged torso and stretched his right arm as a whip, throwing the sword. It took a half turn in the air and contacted with a deep rose against the woman´s shoulder; making her throw the shotgun. The young man quickly moved to secure the firearm, distraction she took to abscond.

-*Ba-bump* Ba-bump* *Tsk* YOU WON´T ESCAPE!  
-...W-wait... Alrik...! –I´ve been stopped by the man on his deathbed.

-*cough* *cough*... I-I knew this day would come... -said the man spitting blood.  
-Bardo don´t talk! I´ll take you out of here! -I exclaimed recovering sanity.  
-... No... they didn´t… manage to destroy… everything...*cough*... -He pointed his hand to the cabinet wall... My latest creation... take it with you… and run away.  
-But!  
-*cough*... Do it!  
-…

The man had gunshot wounds all over his chest. I would have denied his request if I did not measure the severity in which he was. They could be his last words in this world, I couldn´t ignore his last request. I went to the wall in a hurry and took everything I found inside, put it in a bag that was on the floor and settled into my back, that's when an intense smoke filled the room.

-(Fire?!)  
-*cough* * cough*... Al... rik...  
-¿? -I went back to the dying old man.  
-Go out...*cough*... I just… want to ask you… to finish my invention -after saying those words, his gaze was lost in the void.  
-Bardo! Bardo -san!

-*Tsk* DAMMIT! -I exclaimed with tears in my eyes.

My morality was overcome by the sense of survival triggered me in that depressing moment. The smoke was getting more intense. I put the sword in the bag and left the room, crossed the garden dividing the store house; where I saw the same burning in flames, it was no longer a feasible way to go.  
I could see grids on one side of the store that could escalate in an attempt to raise the ceiling. I did, but the roof was also on fire, the fire spread unexpectedly fast, still, to be on the outside, it was the best way to escape. I ran through fire at full speed, luckily the store was quite small, the road was not as extensive as for burn severity. I concluded going down the sidewalk in the market over benches, at which point I dropped the bag between planks. I quickly shook the remains of flames burned in my jacket, which I threw away, and headed to pick up the bag, until several men stopped my arms and neck off guard.

-What are you...?! Who are…!?  
- Hold it!  
-Shut up! You're under arrest.  
-¿!

I turned back with troubles. A crowd was horrified watching what was happening behind men pointing their guns at me. In between, a tall man with short black hair, middle-aged, recited:

-As a member of the First Central Division of Police, I, Djel Sanes, have the duty to arrest you!  
-From what you are saying? I did not do this! -I stated struggling.  
-By having witnesses present, it abolishes the right to judgement! This offender will be sent directly to jail! -He concluded.  
-Are you kidding!? I'm innocent! I…! *Ough* -they pushed me to the ground and handcuffed me.  
.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**Greetings again, here's the new chapter (what a nice graduation´s party huh? ;D). I've been very busy lately, it would not surprise me to fall behind again, but I will do my best. Remember that any review or comments you want to make, I´ll be happy to read them xD**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	9. 1st Arc - Chapter 9 The 15 Area

Wall Rose / Underground Jails / Area #15

-... How long has it been...? *Cough*

Cold, hunger, fear, despair... Few of the discomforts that are living in that nasty place... Every second... every passing moment was agonizing torment for prisoners laying there. The overwhelming smell of feces, urine and putrefaction in the cells did not compare to the "Bell eviction"; sound from one end of the huge 30 cells making up the site, vague but distressing... There were rumors about human experiments performed primarily in prisons outside the District Sina, I wish it would have remained as rumors, but they were true...  
The bell; when sounds, announces the appearance of a man six feet high; robust, with messy hair and medic clothing across the aisles, usually accompanied; if the condemned inmate put up resistance. Those who were led by this man are never seen heard again.  
There I was, in a small cell with a number on my shirt, 76, serving a 40-year absurd sentence for second-degree murder, damage to property and attempted murder.  
I was weakened and hungry, I spent most of my time thinking, training as far as I could and sleeping. It seemed crazy train in such conditions; however, if I stop, it would be like give up living, I still had hope for living! But… I could not say the same for humanity...

I did not know how much longer I could endure the torment...

The injury to my left arm had healed over time, except for the wrist; why I had no choice but to train more on the right side. The bars of the cell, the cabin, bed, I used what was available to me for such purposes, but every time I ran out of energy faster.

How much time has passed since the closure? I figured about 4 months but I did not have enough energy to be sure.

Silence... no prisoner spoke, or at least I thought there were others. From my cell visibility was only 3 in front; were empty. I had not heard a human voice since I has been locked except prisoners imploring cries of compassion after the ringing of that bell. The mentally pressure was collapsing me with the passage of time, would soon lose my mind, I was... I was going crazy! In times perceived shadows, particular sounds and smells!... They were real or hallucinations by hunger?

- * Knock ** knock *

-...

- * Knock ** knock *

-...

- * Knock ** knock *

- W-Who makes that noise!? Whatever! Damn! * cough * E-enough! * cough * * cough * -I shouted tired.

-...

- *Tsk* (finally ceased...)  
-... Hi.  
-¡! -I heard a vague female voice from the next cell.  
- ... W-who...?  
- Looks like you're young... What's your name?  
-... (Am I freaking out...?)  
-... My name is Izzy, Izzy Rylee. You can call me Iz.  
-... Iz...  
-So I ask... How did you get here?

Illusion or not, a conversation would keep me sane.

-I... * cough * should not be here...  
-Hehe, we all say that being locked, Why do you think that?  
-I... was inculpated. I tried to save a friend... * tsk * I tried... and now... I'll be here for 40 years...  
- * Huff *...  
-I... I just wanted to serve the people... * sob * * sob * How did I end up like this...? –I expressed sobbing.  
-... Serve the people?

-...

-I will tell you a story, kiddo. Some time ago, a Police woman graduated from the military academy. She loved her work of helping others. One day, she and her colleagues assigned the task of capturing an offender; a major trafficker and serial murderer of the Sina´s District. Ackerman...  
-¡! (That name...!)  
-They managed to capture him many times, however, no hard evidence with which they could associate, locking him was impossible. Lacking funds to expand research, her colleagues reached an agreement with the man. Move his shady business to Rose territory without going through inspections, where higher incomes can be obtained. To compensate for the presence and appearance to the public, they incriminated another person, would report to the high command and would be promoted in rank; the Central Police. The person incriminated… you are listening her right now.

-...

-Haha that plan didn´t even worked, the killings and trafficking not only continued occurring in Sina, but also in Rose now...  
-... But you did the right thing... trying to capture him, didn´t you?  
-That´s right and look where I ended up. If you went out of here in the future, you'd still offering your life to humanity?  
-... I... do not know...  
- Would you still offering your life for who locked you in this stinking sewer for 40 years!?  
- I-I do not know!... * tsk * I do not know...

-...  
-Sorry for getting angry with you, it just... is not easy to eliminate this resentment...

*Freedom* Happiness * Purpose *

- (If you get out of here alive... What would be my life on?) –I meditated long - (Acting unconditionally? Must be a reason to help others? I dunno... but when you get apart, you start to believe that there must be one... This woman is right, society has rejected me in every way, it's time to do justice, so I'll be free...)

I rebuilt my entire ideology from the start. My objectives; be free, free to act, free from physical and mental restraints, free redemption of the walls and mankind...

*Ring* *Ring *

-¡! (That sound!)

Footsteps were heard approaching to my cell. The man was dressed in white, who stood in front of me.

-Number... 76 -announced the following one of his companions.  
- W-Why?! Wait! N-no!

Two men in white opened the cell and grabbed me by both arms, could not do any resistance, had no energy; the few that remained were being consumed by cries of despair.  
As I crept down the dark hallway, I got a glimpse of the woman with whom I conversed a while ago, she was real, but the cell did not have enough light to distinguish in detail. I could only recognize a trembling figure hiding in a corner, the number on his chest, 77, murmuring traumatic sounds while looking at me.  
We approached the room of no return when a woman appeared from the opposite gate giving an unusual announcement.

- Doctor, has advised us to evacuate immediately! -expressed in a hurry as she approached.  
- Hm!?  
-The police are on their way...

They discussed a few feet away. Hardly amounted to listen; hunger affected me greatly at that point. Suddenly, the two men released me and they all left the scene. Unknown reasons, I did not care, I had to escape, but starvation and exhaustion left me lying on the floor.

- H-Hey! Wake up! Do not stay there and get me outta here! Hey!

.

.

.  
- (... Where...? Why is everything so dark...? Have I died of starvation...?)  
- Hey Boy!  
-... Mm...  
- This one is still alive, sir! Someone bring some water!  
- Take them to the carriage immediately!

.

.

.  
Slowly awoke from the lethargy in which I found myself. A nasogastric tube placed through the nose into the stomach made up for me liquids and nutrients, quite uncomfortable indeed. I also noticed new bandages on my left arm; had been treated better than before.

- Are you feeling better? -asked a tall man with short hair shaved on the sides and short mustache and beard.  
-... I think.  
-I have a few questions, can you answer? -questioned approaching a bench with a book.  
- Yeah...  
-First of all, my name is Nile Dawk, I am the commander of the Military Police.

-(Commander!?)

-You have been transferred to the prison of the Eastern territory of Rose. This is the nursery thereof.  
-... What happened to the other prisoners?  
-Also, she was transferred to this site.  
-... She?  
-Yes. Her name... Izzy Rylee. Currently is under observation -mentioned reviewing his writings- Only you two were found alive.  
- (...We were the last ones!?)... What was behind that door?  
-... We had that prison under investigation for many months. There were many rumors and anonymous allegations that linked it to illegal practices and violation of human rights, nevertheless, no solid evidence, *sigh* we were handcuffed.  
- And that room...?  
-I need you to tell me everything you know about your stay on that place.  
- (Why is he avoiding the question...?)

We talked for a couple of hours; I related what I experienced in that prison, every atrocity in detail. For times I had to ask a few times to prevent vomiting due to sickening experiences remembered.

-Excuse me sir -a military policeman came into the room in a hurry; interrupting us- You were asked to attend the administration meeting.  
-... Well, tell them I shall come soon.  
- Yes sir!  
-I must go now. I appreciate your help in this case... About that room... it's better not to know, you have suffered enough, haven´t you?  
-...

That same day I was moved from the hospital and immediately transferred to the cells. At least the conditions were not so deplorable, and they allowed us to go outside once a day. I didn´t hesitate to use that time to train.

Days later, in one of those "free times", a sharp noise resounded in sky and earth.

-(An earthquake?... No… that smoke... what is that?...) -I questioned contemplating a cloud of dust that rose on the walls. This, rather dissolved; I assumed it came from the outer walls of Trost, calculating the distance.

Everyone was shocked, both guards and prisoners. I walked through the prison for answers, but no guard stopped to give them.

-Hey! 76!

I stopped because of a familiar voice.

- Hm? –I turned and recognized the woman who accompanied me in prison. She had short brown hair to the neck, with part of it tied back in a ponytail and looked about 19 years old. I might even say she was attractive- Izzy... right? -I asked, approaching her cell.  
-Iz, remember!  
-... What's with that "76"? My name is Alrik...  
-You didn´t tell me your name before, now you will be 76, kiddo, hehe.

-...

-By the way, do you know what´s happening?  
-I have no idea, the guards were removed from the facility, only a few prisoners were out of their cells, I see you did not have such luck.  
-Do you mock me? 7… 6 -expressed with burlesque gesture.  
-*Sigh * (I´m just wondering, what happened out there...?)

We spent several hours speculating until a man with stationary troops´ uniform on horseback appeared.

-As Commander Pixis ordered, martial law will be applied in all prisons surrounding the Wall Rose! You must attend the reconquest of Trost that will take place in an hour! -recited as a group of prison guards passed him, opening the cells- You will be transported to the predetermined supply´s area! Come to the carriages immediately! -He concluded.  
- What do you mean old man? Explain! -Iz demanded the guard opening her cell.  
-Be quiet woman! Trost... has been invaded by the Titans, now we are retaking it, there's no time for explanations. Just get ready for battle -said the guard.

We were immediately ordered in rows to take multiple carriages waiting on the release from prison. Without knowing exactly what was happening, prisoners began to frighten, waiting for the worst case scenario while we were carrying.

.

Wall Rose / Southern Supply´s Area

- *Tsk* Why do we get all this? -Iz complained fitting gas cylinders in her equipment- It´s absurd! This makes no sense!  
-... It seems that they are serious. Something really is happening in Trost-I expressed concern.  
-Damn... I have not used these things since the academy; for years...  
-... I am surprised that they used prisoners to do their jobs; must be lack of effectives, but that only happens in the Scouting Legion because of the expeditions.  
- And so what?  
-We will not do any work today, we will perform a task of scouts; Titans confrontations...

-¡!

- (My family... I hope evacuation plans have been executed on time...)  
- T-titans?!  
- Yeah...  
- How can you say it so lightly!? -piped and took my vest, calling the attention of other frightened prisoners.  
-If you think I'm not scared, you're wrong. We should try to remain calm. Falling into despair will only speed our death- I expressed moving her trembling hands away.  
- * Tsk * What´s wrong with you? -said pushing me to the side... I don´t wanna die yet...! -murmured while retiring.  
-... (Any way, I will not die this day)

Then we were assigned to different units and mobilized to the heights of Wall Rose. When we arrived, the scene was disastrous; the mission was already in process. I was perplexed, there were titans throughout the district and their number was rapidly rising by each passing second.

- Hear! No time for details! Just need to know that your mission is to protect the "biological weapon" that blocks the entrance to the district! If anyone tries to escape will be executed on the spot! -said the officer in front of several soldiers pointing their guns at us.  
- Biological Weapon? But what is happening? –the prisoners murmured.  
-... At least you could tell us what is that "biological weapon"? -I asked shocked.

In saying this whole district lit up and a huge lightning streaked the sky to fall not far from the walls, pursued by a strong and frightening roar. Such luminescence gave the signal we had to start right away.

- (What the...?)  
- Does that answer your question? -expressed the restless officer pointing his finger a smoke in the distance that quickly dissipated, glimpsing a titan with a somewhat peculiar form between buildings.  
- We must defend that monster at all costs! -added the official.  
- Sir, titans sighted! They head towards the target from different directions!  
- Prepare for battle! Follow my lead! -said the official raising his katana.

Inmates did not know how to act, including some who were unaware of how the equipment dimensional maneuvers equipment operated. However, we had no choice. We dropped by the wall and threw the harpoons, but I...

- Aaagh!

Pulling the trigger to activate the pistons, a strong rustling came from my left hand, severe pain was immediate... still, I had to press it again to contract the harpoon or pendulum effect would make me crash against the buildings; this only worsened the injury until my wrist was almost immobile. I fell rolling on the roofs, fortunately without major damage.

I could not keep up with the others. I lost sight of the officer and the unit with me. I was then in the midst of Trost district; currently Titans territory, injured, mobility considerably reduced, without any support... I had been left to my own luck...

.

.

.

**Author´s conclusions:**

**I must admit this was one of my favorite chapters, but this conclusion will change because each next one will be better xD**

**Names:**

**-"Izzy" name has unknown origins and "Rylee" means "meadow", with gaelic and english origins.**

**Editions:**

**02/06/2014**

**I forgot to tell that there won´t be new chapter this past weekend but this coming one, yes.**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. 1st Arc - Chapter 10 Human StrikeBack I

- *Pant* *Pant* I guess... *Huff* I guess I left it behind...

* * *

Year 850  
Mankind invaded Titan´s territory  
Trost District Status: Under Siege  
Attempt to regain Trost

* * *

*Ba-thump…*Ba-thump…*

-*Tsk* Is it still following me?

The young ex soldier made an attempt to return to the Wall Rose, however, the presence of an 8 meters stalking him around stopped it. Without any chance to use his equipment, he fled by foot, going from house to house.

- *Pant* *Pant* (¡Damn! I do not know exactly where am I now... and I can not see the wall because of buildings…)  
*Ba-thump...* *Ba-thump…*  
- (There it comes!)

Promptly delved through an open window and hid in a nearby spacious settlement. Tables, benches, chandeliers, desks... possibly a restaurant.

*Ba-thump...* *Ba-thump…* Guuuh...

The Titan slowly bent down and showed his face through the windows, which were tarnished because of his exhalations. The inmate was motionless against the wall, still unnoticed. Subsequently exhalations stopped.

- (Well, It did not see me...) -thought standing up and dusting his jacket.  
- Guuuhhh! *CRASH*  
-¡!

He quickly hid again, just before the Titan's arm; through the window, passed over him searching.

- Guuh! Guuh!...  
-... (At this rate it´ll catch me... It knows that I'm here, I'd better delve more)

While waiting for the creature to do his next move, estimated the time and the path he would take. When taking his arm to lean back, the boy ran full speed, opening space between the furniture and objects on the road. Then, with his uninjured hand, leaned over the check-in counter to skip it and hide behind it, just when the titan looked again.

- *Pant* *Pant*  
-Guuh... Hmph... *Ba-thump...* *Ba-thump…*  
- *Huff*, I've saved this time... but I need to find something to bandage my hand... and something to eat too -he said to himself as he considered the surroundings.

It seemed that this time the creature had resigned. Thinking that this was true, the convict rose gingerly to better explore the site looking for bandages to immobilize his injured hand.  
The building consisted of two floors, a vast hall; place where he was, and a room that looked like a food warehouse in the back.  
Something that looked strange was the mess that had the settlement. Broken furniture, benches sections, and remnants of glass all over the floor... what happened there?  
Digging in the cabinets behind the bar, found a first aid kit. It contained alcohol, a few analgesics, gauze, bandages and sterilized tissues. He disinfected his cuts, took a couple of pills and using his mouth tied and immobilized his left wrist, trying to free up fingers if needed. Subsequently he went to the rear looking for some food. The door was hinged, however, somewhat difficult to open. It seemed that someone tried to block it with an object by looking at the damage on the handles. He could not see anything through the two windows it had.

- (How strange... now that I think, how this place became like this? a titan would not reach this far back, hmm... *tsk* What?) -thought opening the doors to a point that something obstructed it- (Something is blocking... BUT... WHAT!?)

In the dim light perceived, ex cadet managed to glimpse a mass of flesh on the ground, nevertheless, was not another animal rather than human.  
- (Is this... A LEG!?)  
-Guuh... *crack **crack *  
-¡!

Looking up, what his eyes saw first was a sea of blood and flesh in the room. A figure stood in the middle of the place; a 3 meters titan. It held in his mouth half of the body of a small child. His eyes... fixed to the prisoner, it appeared that he was still alive, but in shock state.

- Guuch!  
- ¡Eek!

The creature quickly ran to the boy on 4 legs, shedding the remnants of its last prey and pushing other corpses in its path. Without delay, the young desperately fled in the opposite direction. In his carelessness he slipped on blood that was scattered on the floor; thus delaying his escape and therefore caught by the Titan. It succeeded in taking his left arm with an impressive force, causing great damage and pain in the already affected area. What followed was a cry of unbearable suffering to hear, from the victim. The desperate young drew one of the super-hardened steel katanas and with a reverse grip delivered a clean cut to the forearm of the monster in the middle, which let out a loud scream while ducking his head and holding what left of his arm. The roles had changed; the hunter was now the prey. The opportunity presented would not be wasted, as the convict thought, who did not hesitate to act. By combining his martial skills, pivoted his right back foot out, turned the torso and that force slew the Titan, hitting right on the hindhead. The head rolled on the ground and both it and his body began to emanate smoke. Immediately nauseas invaded the body of the young; dropped the katana to cover his mouth but this did not prevent it, culminated vomiting. That smell coming from the smoldering body reminded him the trauma of years ago; in the persecution he had with one of these beings to the Karanese District.  
Regaining his composure, removed the titan´s arm that still held his own and headed back to the counter reeling from side to side. Took a little water along with analgesics that were in the kit and surroundings. He also took out a kerchief tied between his neck and face to cover his mouth and nose; in order to avoid another "incident".  
Subsequently an incipient tremor was growing in the area where he was. Shelter longer in the unstable building was no longer an option, so he went outside.

- *Tsk* (Whence comes that tremor? It doesn´t stop) -he thought as he held the door for support.  
Response did not remain under the curtain any longer when was able to see a huge rock that sailed the skies. Young puzzled headed there holding his wounded arm to stop to see what was carrying it; 15 meters titan quite different from the others. Exuded large amounts of smoke and heat, therefore, the ex soldier kept a discreet distance.  
Another young man was hovering near him; blond hair, thin, looked very familiar. He managed to see Alrik running and, thinking his equipment was failing, launched harpoons to the rooftops surrounding the alley where he was. As he was about to reach him, the 8 meters titan, apparently still pursuing the prisoner, appeared behind him and took one of the wires of the blond young´s equipment.

-*tsk* (How I did not notice his presence? Was it by the shakings?) -thought the prisoner after he dodged aside the creature.  
- Aaagh! Help me! Alrik! -exclaimed the young blond trying to break free.  
-¡! (How does he know... It doesn´t matter, I have to do something!)

The Titan lifted the boy by the cables slowly as it opened his mouth to devour him. In an effort to find an immediate solution with the smallest margin of error, the ex-soldier; even with the intense pain, launched harpoons to the shoulder of the Titan and mobilized on it up to the neck. On that site, unsheathed one of the katanas and embed on it using the weight of his body. The creature shook hard on the ground, freeing the soldier who immediately moved to finish it.

- *Pant **Pant *... ¡Aaagh! –complained the convict holding his left arm and holding the urge to sob. Adrenaline levels avoided him to feel pain, but these when reduced, increased the torment- ¡H-Hey! …Are you okay?  
-I think so...  
-... How do you know who I am? -asked while reincorporated.  
- Don´t you remember us? Armin, Eren, Mikasa. We met in the fields of Trost few years ago hehe.  
- (I knew I'd seen him before, I'm surprised his good memory)... us?  
-Yes, that titan is Eren -stated pointing to the creature that held the huge rock with it.  
- ¡! (Is it… that boy!?) H-How is that possible!?  
-I'll explain later, we are falling behind. Is it okay? your arm…  
-I-It´s nothing...

At that time, we heard the anchor and friction of steel cables near us, continued the decline of another young soldier.

- *Woosh* Are you ok guys? He asked.  
- Marco?!  
-...

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**Here is the new chapter 10. I got to divide it in parts ´cause I made it very extensive. About the next chapter… it will not be long before its launch xD**

**An unexpected encounter… ****What will happen with Marco, Armin and Alrik? Soon you will see.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	11. 1st Arc - Chapter 11 Human StrikeBack II

-Good to see you too Armin hehe, but we have no time. I saw two titans moving in this direction, -said the young reviewing surroundings.  
-Must be following Eren... -Armin replied.  
-Go with him, I think we can take care of them -said somewhat restless.  
-...Ok, you guys good luck! -concluded with a smile before leaving, but at the same time, he felt worried.

-Excuse me, can you move?  
-Yes... I have only hurt the wrist, no problem -the prisoner said as he was helped standing up.  
-My name is Marco, what's yours?  
-Alrik...  
-Nice to meet you Alrik -said smiling- Let´s stand on the roofs, down here is dangerous. Can you?

*Ba-thump…* *Ba-thump…*

-They are approaching! Hasten!

Both threw harpoons above the rooftops, against chimneys. Marco managed to climb with no problem; on the other hand, Alrik had no choice but to give in the contraction of the left piston. He stopped halfway.

- What happens Alrik!? Here comes one!  
- *Pant* *Pant* Take off the left harpoon from the concrete and hide!

-Do it!  
- But...!  
- (Have no choice...) we will ambush it! Hurry!  
- O-ok!

The young, supporting his foot against the chimney, pulled vigorously the steel cable which, fortunately, was released with ease and threw it down near Alrik, who then took off the second one. He retreated and hid in one of the alleys while the other waited crouched behind the concrete column, just when a titan looked between the buildings. It measured 10 meters. Interestingly had long arms to the point of dragging them on the ground. Wandered down the path already trodden by the Rogue Titan. Perhaps the huge rock he was carrying was like a light bulb to moths. At the time of its delirium was when the two young people acted. Alrik hurried out of the alley to the back of the creature and with a front jump; along with all the force he could exert, gave a considerably deep cut in the Achilles tendon. The jet of blood shed fell over his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

- * Tsk* ¡GAAH!

The Titan before falling turned and, for what seemed caused by the reaction to pain, shook one of his arms extended toward the guy. He tried to dodge, but the swift movement and blindness made it impossible, he realized that it would be attacked when he was inches from being hit. He was then sent off to the side sharply and crashed into one of the buildings. No answer…

Moreover, the many distractions offered Marco a chance to attack. He ran across the roof to take a better position and launched the cables to the titan´s neck and shoulder. Then contracted it and effectively severed his neck, falling down on the lifeless body.

- *Huff* Alrik! -cried the young coming- ¡¿Are you okay!?

-...

- Wake up! -He exclaimed as he put his arm around to help him up.

-...

- Come on! Do not know where is the other titan... but will soon drop by!

His prediction was unfortunately correct. Without delay, another titan of 5 meters mobilized considerable fast by 4-legs, leaping clumsily from building to building. Seeing them, took their direction suddenly. The Soldier Marco accused moved the body behind some wooden boxes, covered him with a curtain and walked away, endeavoring to draw attention of the monster. At the same time, a short girl with blonde hair approached not far.

- HEY YOU! COME THIS WAY! Em... eh... YOU BASTARD! -stated the terrified soldier waving his arms.

The titan, who initially approached the prisoner, changed his prey by the soldier. Jumped at him and failing its bite, the boy was expelled violently into a wall.  
It was then when that woman appeared on the rooftops in such desperate scene.

- *Woosh *tock* *tock*  
-Ugh... A-Annie...?

The scandal caused by the confrontation woke Alrik, who regained consciousness with troubles. Moved away the curtain and holding him against a wall, tried to understand the current situation. Still saw a blur but his listening was not so spoiled.

- *Pant* *Pant* ¡LET ME GO! ¡HELP! ¡AAAA! *Crack* Aaagh...! … … …  
- M-Marco! What happens?! *Tsk* -annoying fell down his kerchief from his mouth and rubbed his eyes to try to see well. Only managed to visualize silhouettes- (Is there another person?) Up there! Do something! Damn! Help us! *cough* *cough*

The girl, who just stood by and watched, launched against the titan and easily annihilated it. She jumped down and approached the corpse of the soldier. Too late... it was hard to even identify the remains. His fatal injuries were characterized by a lack of limbs, mostly in the right section of his body. A gruesome scene...

-... Why...?

-¿?

- Why did not you save him when you could!? -exclaimed the prisoner still blinded, walking slowly toward her.

-...

- Answer me!

She looked coldly at him and ignoring his doubts, knelt in front of the remains of the soldier. Despite the state in which he was found, his equipment lay almost intact; the titan did not have more time. It was then that she undid and removed the equipment and the corpse one, and changed them.

- ... *plack* *plack*... Take it –said the girl, drawing from her newly acquired equipment and handing a katana´s edge. She knew he could not see, so she approached it against his chest.  
-... (This is...)

The distraught boy took the edge and the soldier retired from the site without another word.

- W-wait...!

The only two edges that were given at the beginning of the mission had been used; his statements were really fragile, but he still did not know that. He thought that help was only a "bribe" to keep him quiet about what happened, but she knew he was blinded, so why bother? That plunged him into doubt while wandering the streets regaining vision. Blood had already evaporated, but not dizziness and other effects products of swipe suffered previously.  
When he finally recovered, he sought a way to climb to the roof to get an idea of where he was and what was happening. Found some stairs and climbed with difficulty. Upon reaching the top, the first thing he noticed was a large rock that blocked out the outside exit of Trost.

- *Pant* *Pant* (... So the mission was a success... but the district is still full of these monsters... I... I'm exhausted...) -thought the boy close to losing consciousness- *tsk*... No time to rest...! I have to get out of he...!

At that moment, a 12 m-titan rose in front of him, showing his face a few meters away. It kept staring at the paralyzed young with a sinister smile. A cold bead of sweat trickled down the boy's face and his torn uniform stirred by the huge creature´s exhalations. Just when the drop fell from his chin to spread on the ground, the titan made its move. It lunged forward in an attempt to eat him. The prisoner ducked instinctively rolling on the roof.

-...Damn...! I will… not die... no... Not here...

Pulling up the kerchief, the young fit the handle on one of the 3 edges he was carrying in the right of his waist but it easily broke into pieces. Wasting no time, threw it off and tried a second. It seemed that it could withstand a little more. Meanwhile, the titan took off his face away the column, shedding concrete and blood.  
In the corner of the roof, the ex cadet had nowhere to go; he was caught by the huge hand of the titan who compressed him while the cries of pain echoed in the site.

-... Gah...! *Tsk* *Pant* *Pant*... EYAAA!

In a fit of rage, grabbed his weapons and in one movement cut the fingers of the creature, enough to be released and also enough to break the weakened edge. The monster did nothing but look at his hand blankly. Fortunately and except for his hurt arm, no additional injury suffered because of compression, but it could not be said the same of his tridimensional maneuvers equipment. Gas cylinders were dented and cracked. Slowly his aerial mobility capacity was dispersing in the air. The sound of escaping gas helped him recognize it.  
With no time, pressed the right piston as he fell and threw the harpoon near the neck, picked up the steel cable and, when he was on the neck, adjusted the last edge he had left, the one obtained from that girl. Finally, with all the strength and body rotation, penetrated right in the weak spot of the living being, which; still smiling; only collapsed back onto the roof.

- *Huff* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* -caught his breath the completely exhausted inmate.

He fell on his back, trembling, was about to die! Then thought for a moment, that the torment had ceased, he could afford to take a break. At that very second, closed his eyes and forgot that he was in an extremely dangerous place. He was calm, perhaps too much. It was not take long to be back to reality, the sound of heavy footsteps were responsible for getting him out of the trance.  
He opened his eyes again and turned his head. The state of exhaustion and general wear posing at that time was such that confused reality with dreams. His adrenaline levels were reduced and his poor eyesight was back. Just saw shadowy figures. Four titans between 10 and 15 meters approached...

- *Ba-thump…* *Ba-thump…* *Ba-thump…* *Ba-thump…* *Ba-thump…*  
-I... must survive... -he was saying while getting up involuntarily.

Knelt, leaned with his right hand on the only remaining edge he had but it snapped in half almost immediately. He pulled the handle to observe. Tried the pistons, stuck. Checked the gas tanks, empty. Even the harnesses were torn. Then he released the grip, removed his jacket, came off his body harness, removed the whole equipment and pot away the kerchief from his mouth. He felt stifled with all that. Then he looked up over the wall, staring at the sky and some birds that sailed it. Immediately remembered the moment and words when he did the same at the fields with his friend Dace.

- (...Is this… all we have in life…?)

.

.

.

**Author´s conclusions:**

**So here we are again!  
The Trost´s Mission has finished, hundred of people have died… but the titans in there haven´t been eradicated yet… what the future holds?**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	12. 2nd Arc - Chapter 12 Changing Mindsets

**Second Arc**

* * *

_My mind is becoming clear... those who cry,_  
_I know who they are._  
_Everything looks scarlet... right, that girl..._  
_Why pull my shirt? What the trouble is due?_  
_This feeling... is this the result for feel?_  
_It´s unbearable, but I won´t..._  
_I don´t want to leave here, I couldn´t..._  
_I want to do something_  
_I must do something!_  
_But my body... doesn´t react!_  
_Why? why just now?_  
_What am I... what are we... paying for?_

* * *

- (Is this... all I can do? Have I reached my limit…? -thought the inmate while seeing those birds approaching at high speed.

These, coming from the same direction as the rays of the setting sun, made them even more difficult to distinguish, giving them similarities to previous memories.

-Those are... crows...?

Suddenly passed him the dark figures. He turned slowly and watched how they went around and swooped over the Titans that awaited him. At the end of their work, were deployed all throughout the district, however, two of them approached the young.

*Woosh* *tac* *tac*…  
- Are you ok, kid? -a gentle and kind voice was listened.  
-Nanaba, take care of him. I will join the Levi´ squad at the entrance of the district -said the tall man.  
- But what happened here...? –asked the women.  
-We do not know... After you take care of him help in evacuation units, their actions must have started already.  
-All right, Mike -said to the captain who retired.  
-Nana... ba- murmured the young.  
-Save energies... -said the woman with short blond hair, somewhat intrigued by the titan evaporating near them- That titan... How is it dead? It´s unhurt...  
-Ugh...  
-Sorry. We'll talk about that later. Come on, hang on my back.

.

.

.

-Alrik... ¡Pss...! -murmurs were heard.

-...

-Aaaalrik... ¡Pss...! ¡Pss...!

-...

- ¡76! Wake up!

- ¡!

-Hehe you only react with that ¿huh?  
-... Izzy...?  
-Oh! but now you remembered my name!  
-... That's no way to wake a wounded...-I expressed massaging my head.  
- Wounded? But if you're like new! *Palm* -said patting me on the shoulder.  
- Ouch!... Anyway, what are you doing here? Where are we? (What happened in Trost...?  
-Mmm, I'm not sure, I guess it's some kind of camp or military nursing. When I saw you carried on a stretcher I decided to follow you... I was worried... –concluded with low voice.  
-¿Hm?  
-A-And how did you end like this?  
-It's a long story... I guess so (Actually, I do not remember much of it) What about you?  
-Hehehe, not much, just waited for the officers distracted and I hid in the wall during the mission.  
-... (This girl...)  
-Do not look at me like that! I told ya I did not remember how to use the 3DMG, it was that or die out there.  
-So... Did you see who transported me? (Maybe they know something)  
-Well... if I remember... were three people, hmm... I think both had medical uniforms and one had Militia´s.  
-Do you remember more about this last person?  
-Don't pressure me! Let's see... she had the insignia of the Legion in her back, was a woman with blond hair... Ah! And she was very tall, the tallest I've ever seen! –Manifested stretching arms.  
-The tallest ¿huh? –Interrupted a woman who came to the place.  
-W-well... I think I should go to… the bathroom, excuse me! -said hastily retreating.

.

-...Greetings. Sorry for the intrusion. Do you feel better? -asked the woman.

-...

-You're not very talkative right?... Never mind –she said sitting beside the stretcher- seems you've been through a lot... not everyone comes out unscathed from such a mission. I mean mentally.  
The boy still did not meet her eyes, lying just watching the ceiling with a look of tiredness, so for a while until he asked.  
-...It was you who saved me? Thank... you… -not used to say those words, but it was the least he could give in return for such an act.  
-Don´t thanks me. It's just my duty as a soldier of humanity.  
-...for humanity? -I murmured without thinking she listened.  
-Yes, that is why all of us firstly enlisted ¿right?  
-... (I didn´t know whether to consider this as a hint or just coincidence, maybe she knew something about me and hoped that I say it by myself) Could I know, Why have you come? - *Sigh* you are too young to be so direct with olders... I came for two reasons. First, I want to ask something that has kept me restless.

-¿?

-The titan who was close to you was finished, however, did not have any wound on its body, you killed it?

The young did not quite understand what happened then. His memories were blurred and confused, so responded based on these ambiguities.

-I think... yes. I don´t have a good memory...  
-Could you try to remember what happened?  
-I... was rambling... was scarce of resources. I think... I think a girl gave me a katana edge, the last one I had...  
-... So, that's the one you used at the time?  
-I suppose so...  
- How did it happen? -questioned the woman with blond hair.  
-It grabbed me... somehow I released and jumped on its neck to attack.  
-Hmm... Did you use any mean or particular action?  
-Well... I remember long before that I killed a titan with aid; encrusting the katana in its neck.  
-...We were taught in the academy that was only necessary cause great damage in that area. Not necessarily have to be always used the traditional method. Probably the same way you used to the one found in the roof... Inlaying the katana... That's something I've never tried before. But if you needed help with the first example means it has its flaws.  
-...I had no option... -the prisoner said looking at his bandaged left arm- I was wounded... and the officer of our unit only gave us 2 edges per person... (They didn´t care if we die or not...)  
-In any case, killing a titan thereby leave him a nearly invisible hole, due to the thinness of the weapon, and deep enough to annihilate it needs great lucky. If no damage was on its nape or neck was probably because of an unfinished auto-regeneration... –said the woman with a hand on her chin.

-... (She is quite perceptive...)

- *Jeez* I had not seen another way to handle our weapons after Sergeant Levi joined the legion... these young people are becoming more talented day by day hehe.  
-¡! ¿Levi? -I questioned startled.  
-You know him right? "The strongest of mankind" is called.  
-No... I've never seen him... I just remember his name and others by a strange dream... Do you know someone named Nanaba?- He asked looking at her eyes.

The woman was surprised immediately. Her face showed intrigue and curiosity at once. I met him in the past? -she thought, soon asked.

-...Did we meet in any other moment? I think I've seen you before, but I am not sure- questioned restless.  
-... I don´t think so. But like I said, my memory is not good, though so I prefer that... Since I left my village in the Eastern District I have been in many things I want to forget...  
-Eastern District... It is true! That child! -woman recalled a small child who escaped in a carriage while helping evacuate that district a few years ago.

-¿?

-How interesting! It must have been fate that decided our meeting young -commented exalted.  
- (What does she mean?)  
- Sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Nanaba Zakarius, but you can call me Nana.  
-Y-You are...? –asked impressed.  
-It's nice to meet you...-said smiling.  
-... Alrik Dalmar, it´s my name...  
-Alrik, is a beautiful name.

-...

-I see you're all right, will you go out for some fresh air? It will make you feel even better -said extending her hand.  
-... Yes -I expressed clasping it.

Indeed we were at camp. I realized this by removing the white curtains of the simulated opened room. The woman asked if I needed crutches but I refused. I guess the constant injuries made me increasingly resistant.  
I covered my eyes from the harsh rays of the sun to glimpse the details. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of soldiers roamed the entire field. Sick, maimed... they were all bandaged, depressed sitting or loitering pensive on the road. Some younger than me... Their eyes clearly reflected the chaos and terror that had to live that day. I asked Nanaba how long had passed since the incident, "About three days," she said. Three days had passed and yet hundreds of carriages coming to the site, containing covered bodies with white coats and dark spots.

-It is a depressing scenario, don´t you think? -told the woman when we walked through the camp.

-...

-Fear, pain, despair, agony... Those ills of man. We consume and endure them, preventing them from reaching our loved ones. We suffered all this for their welfare. The scenery around us is proof of that...  
-...Why...? why can not we live in peace? (Free...)- I said  
-If you mean living in peace by eliminating any conflict I assure you it is impossible. Even if we end up with all the Titans, the causes will be the same as in old wars, centuries ago. Conflict is part of human nature, even in peacetime ambition and selfishness do not disappear.

-...

-We must get used to the idea that life is a struggle in itself -said as she helped a man who had dropped his stick- …you are welcome sir.  
- (We must fight just to be alive...) –I pondered her words analyzing the truth they wore- ...Is that the price for being in this world?  
-Perhaps... but I believe it would not be equivalent if so. More than just fighting to live, this world offers more than that. It is definitely beautiful...

While uttering such words, we reached the end of the camp. Children playing exhilarating here and there with their parents returning from combat. They looked so innocent... as if evil had never knocked their doors. Faultless, pure…  
Mothers lovingly hugged their partners; laughed, cried at the same time. Family, friends, a great human sight.

-...These people...? I asked amazed  
-They were deprived of their possessions, their home, their hope, but we have recovered all that. Soon Trost will be repopulated by them.

Seeing them so happy reminded me of my childhood when, despite live humbly, enjoyed a peaceful life with my family and friends in the East. But...

-...Why you show me this? -I said.  
-I read your log. You went to the academy until you ended by a dubious incident in prison. You had excellent grades then.  
-... (Try to convince me for something?) –I thought.  
- Remember I told you I'd come for two reasons?  
-Yes...  
-I was ordered to bring you back to Southeast Prison when you heal completely, to serve the remainder of your sentence.  
-... (*tsk* I forgot it)  
-I propose you a deal. I will convince the high command of release you if you join our cause for humanity, the Survey Corps.

-...

-Do not think I've chatted with you just for that. It hasn´t been more than personal whim. This is a completely different deal.

Join the legion...? I was not sure. Their chances of survival were quite low, came to lose up to one-third or two of troops in their expeditions, however, they were the ones who saw the world outside these walls. There was nothing I wanted more than freedom, and indeed they were fighting for that ideal.

I stopped a moment and think about my answer.

-...Alright, I'll join you... but one condition.

-¿?

-Let her go free also -I said pointing over her shoulder, the girl that was hidden behind a curtain.  
-Eh!? -she reacted immediately.  
-The girl from before? -Nanaba said.  
-I thought you had not seen me... – murmured approaching embarrassed.  
-Hmm... very well. I accept your condition. I'll see what I can do for her.  
-Do what for me? -Izzy asked.  
-Let you free -the woman replied.  
-S-Seriously!?  
-Thank the boy, has been for him.  
-¡Thanks Alrik! -said hugging the boy.  
-I-It´s nothing... (I won´t be able to leave her there...)  
- In that case, it is decided! I'll go take care of the paperwork. See you at the Induction Ceremony, soldier Alrik.  
- A ceremony?  
-It will be in 4 days, at dusk in the square. Do not miss it -concluded Nanaba returning to the camp and saying goodbye with her hand.

.

-*Sigh* The Legion... -I sighed restless.  
-Alrik...  
-¿Hm?  
-Why did you help me...? -asked the young woman looking to the side.  
-U-um well... by the way, what will you do now that you´re free?  
-...I don´t know... I do not want to go back to my old job... I must think about it...  
-…In any case, it has been a pleasure to meet you Iz -I added blending in the crowd.  
-¡! ¿And what will you do?  
-I'm going to visit an old friend...

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**A little late but here's the new chapter. By the way, I added a quote at the beginning of each arc that I forgot to place before (it's at the beginning of this chapter and Chapter 1). Sorry it looks a little bad aesthetically, fanfiction has made changes lately that disorder the texts, is not my fault but I do my best to make it looks good.  
Ah I almost forget, I´ve named her Nanaba Zakarius, because there´s nothing that prove it´s wrong xD she is blond also so... There´s no problem that she can be Mike´ sister, but anyway... I still can change it anytime if you want.  
**

******The second arc starts! **

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**_


	13. 2nd Arc - Chapter 13 Hesitation

Wall Rose/District Trost Surroundings

The crowd was eager to return to the district. However, it was closed for public at the time. This was due to the cleaning of the hundreds of lifeless bodies still under way, by the military forces. They expected to finish in three days after the recapture of the district, but the huge number of deaths was something not estimated.  
I could have had trouble going in if it had not been through the vest we got in the area of supplies prior to the mission. Fortunately I was wearing it at the time, so I pretended to be one of the recruits in charge of the cleaning. I exchanged a few words with the guards and went through the entrance.

-(So disgusting...) -I thought lifting my kerchief from the neck to the face.

Rows of bodies wrapped in blankets and tied with ropes. It was hard to walk around the place and it looked like it had no end. The smell was unbearable. I saw the soldiers unloaded the bodies of carts with nauseating gestures. However, I had not returned the former battlefield to contemplate that scene; I went straight to the central market area of the district.

Trost District/Central Market

I walked for several minutes through the alleys. The shops, establishments... What a mess, but nostalgia at once. I felt that it had been years since I stepped on the floor of the market. I spent so much in this place... good and bad times alike. I never knew what happened to my old comrades. Have they graduated? Did they participate in the mission? Are they… still alive? Who knows... and I didn't want to know anyway. Visiting two funerals the same day? No way. As always, so selfish...  
Finally I arrived. The shop, the house, were only charred rubble now. I went over and started moving and removing burned tables. It took several hours, but did not find his body.

-I'm so sorry, Bardo-san... I could not give you... at least... a worthy funeral -I murmured on knees- But I have not forgotten your last request, your last wish...

I had found the bag I lost before the police arrested me. Luckily the fire did not reach it. I opened it and checked its contents. The schemes, parts of the artifact, my sword, everything was intact. I pulled out the weapon and unsheathed. A little rusty. I watched for a few moments the edge and the inscriptions that gave meaning to my life. Then sheathed it again. I stood up and tied it vertically in my back.

-Farewell...

Days passed until the induction ceremony arrived. It offered space to each commander or responsible for exposing the purposes of his military unit. In other words, try to convince us to be part of.  
There were a few minutes to the start of the first unit, the Legion of recognition.  
The soldiers still came to the square lit by torches, I found myself among them. Ashes loitered in the air that night.  
I managed to recognize some old comrades from the academy; Sasha, Connie, I tried to say hello but was ignored. Their faces said it all to me, so I decided not to ask questions. That's when a young man approached me waving enthusiastically.

-Hey! Alrik! -said the young blond accompanied.  
-Armin? And...  
-Mikasa… -added the young woman with black hair and red scarf.  
-You're the girl from that other day...  
-Have you already knew each other? –Armin questioned- There will be no need for presentations then.  
-Right. It's the girl who took me an entire training session.  
-And you the nosy guy who only did personal questions... -responded.

Both bow lips in sympathy.

-And what has become of you? I see you managed to graduate... -I said.  
-Yes, even Mikasa was the best among the graduates hehe –Armin commented.  
-The top 1? Not bad.  
-Just did what I had to do. Much I owe to your advice. The result could have been different if you had not deserted -Mikasa said.  
-... Desert? (So that was the excuse the Police gave about my disappearance...?)  
- Is that true, Alrik? It was a fairly widespread rumor among recruits, although it seemed not credible.  
-... Many things happened... but I would never have will to desert ...- I said quietly- And the other guy... Eren, right?  
-Eren... he is in the custody of the legion –Armin said.  
- *Tsk* that pygmy… -Mikasa muttered.  
-Well... thanks to Sergeant Levi, he's still alive. We owe him one –Armin stressed trying to appease his friend.

One of the officers gave an announcement that was about to begin the speech and invited us to approach the stage. Dozens of soldiers waiting for the encouraging words of the commander Erwin Smith, who took the scene with extreme serenity. Several veterans of the Legion waited the blond tall man with short bangs to assist him. What we waited were good news because of the recent victory, a spark of hope that justify suffered many casualties.

-I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps! -he recited- Today, you will choose a military troop! To put it bluntly, I'm here to persuade you to join the Legion! During the last attack of the Titans, you learned it frightening that they can become and how limited is the power you have...! But this battle left humanity closer to victory than ever...!  
-(And at what cost...? There is so much out there and suffer many lost only by the returns of a little district...) -I thought as the man continued.  
-With assistance from Eren soldier, not only we were able to stop the titan's advance, but we can discover its true nature! The secret lies in his home in Shiganshina! If we can find his basement, we can find information to end the domination of the Titans...!

Murmurs were heard among soldiers. Were his words true? Or just a way to give us hope?

-... To get there, we have to retake the Maria's territory by Karanese. The initial mission has not changed! …Efforts to create a route were a waste. Sixty percent were killed in those 4 years...  
-(Sixty percent...!?) -I thought.  
-In a month there will be an expedition, thirty percent will not return! Those who survive will become soldiers with a high survival rate! If knowing this discouraging fact, there is still someone willing to risk his life, stay here... Ask yourself, are you willing to offer your beating heart for humanity!?... That's all. Anyone wishing to join another troop, retire -man concluded.

Expected... all frightened soldiers began to retreat.

-*Tsk* (I know we should be aware of what we would face outside the walls, however, as a leader, could be more subtle... At this rate, there will be no one here...) –I was thinking until a girl with short and blond hair, with blue eyes and fair complexion passed me in her retreat. She gave me a strange feeling in the moment we crossed eyes, so straight. Did I know her?...

For a moment he thought about leaving too. Not that he would want to see the faces of those abominable monsters again, but he just could not see himself doing anything else. His desire was so great to think in another direction has not got the slightest cavity in his mind. Still, why he began to doubt? Was it natural survival instinct? We are no more than animals, more conscious, after all…

I saw my hand. Trembling and sweating, signs of nervousness. To regain my composure, I took left with force, pain reduced a little that state, and then I thought of my goal, that's what kept me alive and still standing in front of the commander that day.

-Will you die if you are ordered to do so? -The commander asked the remaining soldiers.  
-I don't want to die! I cried with all my heart among the soldiers.  
-I see. I like the expression on your faces. So I welcome you all to the Survey Corps. This is a real greeting. Offer your hearts! -said placing his fist in the heart, like us- Have done well to face your fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect... -concluded.

There were about 130 soldiers, only 20 of them remained - thought Alrik watching around.

He was surprised to see that girl with bob hair-cut, brown hair and bangs to the eyebrows. He recognized her a few feet away.  
What was Izzy Rylee doing there? She turned to him and smiled, but it did not hide that she was terrified.  
The commander said the place of registration and retired with the veterans. Some of the future legionnaires were still paralyzed with fear, cold sweat pouring from their faces. Their legs were trembling so much that fell on their knees. Had made a good choice? They thought wrapped in shades of doubt. Among them was a little girl with long blond hair who kept mourn beside her friend.

-(Christa...) -recalled Alrik.

Ymir, who was with her, tried to comfort her. She noticed the presence of the boy who watched the girl with whom he spent so much time together, with the coldest look she had ever seen.  
-That boy... -Ymir babbled at him who wordlessly retired from the place.

.

I arrived at the registration area first of all. Not far. Responsible swaying in the chair was with carefree expression. Long, brown hair, horsetail and large dark brown eyes. Most notably he was wearing huge glasses.  
-Excuse me... I announced.  
-EH! -Expressed surprise to almost fall off the chair- Oh! Hello! I thought nobody would come hahaha.  
-... Excuse me, sir, with you I can register to the Survey Corps?  
-Who you said "sir"!? P-Perhaps you mistook the size of my breasts!? Was That!? That does not define a woman, y'know!  
-S-sorry... ma'am. I-I have bad eyesight and is very dark here –I said in defense, although it was true that I had confused.  
-Hehe, don't worry! We will be comrades in arms after all! My name is Hanji Zoe, I'm the leader of the Investigation' Squad, it is a pleasure!  
-(Investigation' Squad... Maybe can help me) -I thought.

Name, place and date of birth, interests, jobs, and other personal data were requested me to record, however, before I retired I made a last request.

-That was all! Sleep well tonight! Because starting tomorrow starts the training for the next expedition, IS NOT EXCITING!? -Expressed enthusiastically.  
-...I guess... by the way, before I go I would ask if you can read blueprints.  
-Blueprints? Hmm... It's very ambiguous; there are countless types of schemes.  
-Well... I do not know how else to put it but here have -I said pulling the folded papers from my pocket and placing them on the table- I didn't bring them too, but I also have some pieces, Although I think that is not enough, you can build it?

She reviewed the blueprints with the utmost concern, from page to page, focusing on every design, every letter, every detail, quickly.

-This device... do you designed it? -said uneasily.  
-No, I… have found it.  
-These are designs of a firearm, but had never seen anything like it... It's great! It combines technologies of our 3DMG with police armament!  
-hm...  
-Oops! I think I talked too high hehehe. Listen Alrik, these planes can't be seen by anyone, could kill you for only possess them -murmured clarifying.  
-¡! Kill me?...  
-Yep. Anyway I'll help you. I will perform a calculation in material costs, required equipment and I will work with my closest comrades. Such an opportunity doesn't often present hehe, but it should be between us, ok? -Hanji said winking.  
-...Ok.  
-Bring me all the material you have about it. Remember to be very discreet, understood?  
-I will. Thank you very much superior.  
-Hehe don´t thank me. I'm anxious to see how it works! -said watching the blueprints until someone came to the place, then put them in a hurry.  
-Hey Alrik! Don't ya leave me back! -Izzy said.  
-Iz...

He immediately took the woman by the arm and walked away from the registration area.

-But what the hell!? What's wrong with you!? What a way to treat a lady! Let me go! -exclaimed angrily pulling aside her arm  
-Sorry but, what are you doing here!?  
-You are failing even more in sight? I'll register.  
-You know what I mean... -I said changing to a lower tone  
-...I told you I would think about it and here I am.  
-Forgot what the commander said? You could die! -I exclaimed.  
-There is nothing left here for me. I don't want to return to my previous work...  
-What about your family?  
-...I don't know where they are. Disappeared when I was only a small helpless child... -she sputtered.  
-I... I'm sor...  
-By the way! There's a party in an hour, we should go!  
-... A party? right now? What's the occasion? -I asked.  
-The upcoming opening of Trost District and the today's enlistment, or so said the guy who sponsors.  
-...I don´t know... (Training for Expedition #57 begins tomorrow and I must get in shape...) -I pondered.  
-Come on! Many newly enlisted will also attend; will be a good way to forget the anguish -she said looking at me straight in the eyes.  
-(*tsk* How to say no to that face...?)... *sigh* Ok.  
-I'll sign up, be right back. Wait here and we'll go there immediately!  
-...(Maybe it's not such a bad idea... enjoy life now, hell after...)

.

.

.

**Author's conclusions:**

**This has been the new chapter, soon will begin the Shiganshina test's expedition. Almost there ppl, we are almost there to the current arc of the manga *.* There will be plenty of surprises along the way!**

**.**

_**IMPORTANT: This story is intended to be as parallel as possible to the original and, so if there are any errors with respect to time or situations (or whatever) please let me know. **_

_**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
